Another Fairytale
by woody-naps32
Summary: Squalo was a prince who has been locked up in a castle till he was twenty two. When he escapes he reaches a mansion where he meets Xanxus. Together they break free from their curse, defeat the evil fairies, and live happily ever after... sort of :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

There once was a kingdom called Mondiale where a very kind king and a beautiful queen lived in harmony. They were loved and admired by everyone. One day the king and queen received news that they would be having an heir to their throne. The doctors weren't sure if it was a boy or girl but the two future parents would be happy either way. On March thirteenth their beautiful son was born. His hair was as black as a raven's feather, his eyes were a deep shade of silver, and his skin was a beautiful shade of peach. As the weeks passed the two parents were unsure of what to call their son until the king noticed him playing with a wooden shark. They decide on Squalo Superbia. A year later the king and queen threw a party to celebrate squalo's birthday. Everyone from the kingdom came and all the surrounding fairy nobles were invited; almost all the fairies. The king and queen purposely forgot to invite the fairy queen Dokuro and the fairy king Rokudo. They were known for being extremely rude at parties and being quite stingy with their gifts, and not to mention they both had a sarcastic remark for everything. Unfortunately, Dokuro and Rokudo found out about the party and decided to crash it. They flew from their palace up high in the sky and landed right in the middle of the party. Mist illuminated them as their human form took shape. Everyone stopped chatting and dancing to look with horror at the newly arrived guests.

"Kufufu, what do we have here my darling Dokuro?" Rokudo asked.

"It seems that the king and queen are having a wonderful gathering and they forgot to invite us." Chrome said as she made her way to a basket of apples. She grabbed one and took a bite, "Disgusting."

"You're highness, please forgive our rudeness! We were so busy planning that we forgot to take you into consideration. I deeply apologize. Please accept this bag full of gold and silver as an offering towards your humbleness." The queen said as she made her way towards Dokuro and handed her the bag.

"My forgiveness cannot be bought with this stupid trash." Dokuro grabbed the bag and threw it at the queen.

Rokudo took a step forward and looked at both the king and queen. "Kufufufu! You expect us to forgive you after you have brought this much humiliation onto us? You're mad if you think that," he turned his head slightly and looked at the young prince, "But, I will make you compensate. You have such a beautiful boy my dear king and queen," he took a step towards the sleeping boy and picked him up from the small crib that was next to where the king and queen were sitting.

"Get away from him Rokudo!" the king exclaimed.

"Now now, there's no need to get your feathers in a bunch. We just want to give him our presents right sweetie?" Dokuro asked as she took Squalo from Rokudo. "Let's see, I can tell that when you grow up you will have skin that can out shine the sun and hair so black that it will make the night seem luminesant. Instead of having all that my dear squalo, why don't we make it so that the sun will burn you to a crisp if even one ounce of it touched you!?" As Dokuro said that, she pulled out her wand and immediately the once dark black shade became over powered by an illuminating white and his once peach colored skin turned into pearl white as purple flames sparkled around him. The queen fell to the ground and began to sob while the king stared in horror at what his son turned into.

"Now Dokuro, if you do that then there will be nothing for me to give him," he said with a smirk that spread across his face. He took the child and began examining him. After what seemed like an eternity he looked at chrome and handed her back the baby with a smile on his face. "Since this child has been made useless, he doesn't need two hands."

The queen stood up and with tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed the kings sword and ran towards Rokudo. "I won't let you hurt him anymore." She swung foreword but Rokudo easily evaded the attack. He grabbed the queen's arm and twisted it until she lay flat against the table. Everyone in the room gasped and the king simply stood there with shock in his eyes.

"How DARE YOU ATTACK ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" He exclaimed. Dark mist began to wrap around both of them and the queen began to lose color. After about two minutes Rokudo let her go and she crawled her way towards the king. It took him a while to take in what happened and he ran to his queen's side.

"Now then, shall we continue with what we were doing," Rokudo said as he pulled a sharp knife hidden behind his black cloak. "Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second," he raised the child's arm and cut his hand off. At that point, Squalo woke up and stared with horror as blood poured down his pearl white arm. The pain also added to the reason as to why he was crying.

"Kufufufu, this child's hand will be my compensation," he placed the hand in a black bag and hung it around his belt. "Our work here is done Dokuro; it's time to leave." Dokuro smiled and placed the crying baby back in the crib. They walked to the middle of the room and mist surrounded them until they disintegrated with it and shot up the room towards the window and into the sky.

The queen was feeling really weak and tears kept streaming down her eyes. The king gave a sorrowful expression to his queen as he fought back his own tears. The rest of the fairy nobles rushed towards the baby. They all had a grave expression until one of the top fairy nobles said, "I know that what Dokuro and Rokudo have done looks bad but maybe we can fix it or make it better with our flames." He pulled out his wand and said, "Even if this child is tormented by the sun's light he will be blessed by the sky and granted an hour in its presence."

"Good job tsuna, as expected of the future tenth! I guess it's my turn next since I'm his right hand. Let's see, even if this brat doesn't have an arm he's going to be loud and proud and full of spirit that can make him accomplish the impossible," said the fairy with snow white hair as read flames spread around Squalo, "Your turn turf-top."

"Hey! My names not turf-top octopus head it's Ryohei! Let's see, he will have motivation, determination, and loyalty to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he punched the air and yellow sparkes fell down around the crib.

"I guess I'm next," one of the fairies said, "Hmmmmm…. If he's going to be really determined and stuff then he should have an awesome weapon and be good at using it. I'd say that in the future he's going to be a skilled swordsman and have epic fighting skills!" This gift caused a blue flame to fall around the child.

"Hahaha… all your gifts are lame. Lambo-san's will be the best! He's gonna grow up cool and be able to play all the games lambo-san plays and he's gonna be good at it. He's going to have a great sense of adventure like lambo-san and be as patient and caring as lambo-san!" Lambo-san exclaimed into the air and green flames spread around squalo.

"What kind of presents are those you stupid cow! And since when are you patient and caring?" asked the white haired fairy. Lambo stuck his tongue out and tsuna tried to calm them down.

Finally the last fairy noble appeared. "You herbivores are making a crowd. Unless you want to be bitten to death I suggest you move." This made all the fairies scramble away. The fairy noble walked toward squalo and took out a small seed. "Seeing as how you have no hand right now, this will give you a replacement." The seed wrapped around the almost healed wound and sunk in until it turned into a wooden hand. Purple flames wrapped around the hand and Squalo smiled. The fairy noble's mouth slightly twitched up. He continued on, "Eventually you will find a person that will love you dearly even though both of you have suffered so much. Together you will happily live on for rest of your days."

"Thank you fairies very much. I wish there was more I could offer but I can't." said the queen weakly.

"No thanks are necessary since our kind very much caused your sorrow. I'm worried as to what Rokudo did to you. It's making you very weak and sick looking. You should lie down." The king carefully walked the queen over to a chair and sat her down.

"I'm alright mister fairy but will Squalo really be ok?" asked the queen

"I'm positive your highness, especially with all the wonderful gifts we have given him he will be ok," said Tsuna.

"Thank you very much," and with that the queen fainted.

As Squalo began growing up he always noticed that he was different from everyone. His parents both had black hair but his was white. Their skin was tan but his was white. The only similarity was their eye color. He asked his dad why this happened but he refused to answer. For some reason he got the impression that his dad was cold towards him. He was rarely affectionate and has only given Squalo one hug in his eight years. His mom on the other hand always kissed and hugged him but rarely saw her. Due to an illness she has, she is not allowed to leave the castle or due any strenuous activities. Because of this she spent almost all her time in her room and in bed. This made life boring for Squalo. The only thrill he got was learning how to sword fight with his dad's greatest swordsman Tyr. He was a humble, old man but proud and strong. Like Squalo he had only one hand. Together they trained very hard but eventually Tyr died in battle. This didn't stop Squalo from training and by the age of nine he was as strong as his dad's army men. Sadly when Squalo turned ten his mother passed away. A part of Squalo was grieving while the other was happy she wasn't suffering anymore. He'd seen her cough blood and throw up and he was glad she didn't need to do that again. After a year his dad remarried a young noble lady. Squalo did not like her. She seemed familiar with her long indigo hair and deep purple eyes. Along with her came her creepy brother who had a strange laugh that made a kufufu sound and a weird pineapple hairstyle. Squalo watched her day and night and was the only one who wasn't bewitched by her like everyone else. He felt evil in her but his dad was blindly in love. In about two years when Squalo was around thirteen his stepmom convinced his dad to lock him away where no one would talk to him. For years he remained in solitude waiting for a chance to escape. The truth is he had many, but the only thing tying him down was his loyalty to his dad. He wanted to find a way to get rid of his evil step mom and get his dad back. When he turned twenty two his plans came crashing when he heard that his dad was killed in action. He grieved for a while but finally there was nothing to hold him back. He was going to escape and take back his kingdom. Nothing was going to stop him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I lay in bed as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Today is the day where I finally leave this hell hole. I pulled the old, withered blanket above me and turned around on the bed facing the gray wall. He was approaching and with every step he took I felt adrenaline spread more and more throughout my body. I was ready. Finally, he stopped at my cell and opened it. Mukuro, the queen's brother came inside and the guard closed the door.

"Kufufu, don't tell me you're asleep Squalo. I came all this way JUST to play with you." He said with poison in every word. This bastard came to my cell every month and his idea of play included tying me up while he created illusions with his trident that could make barbarians cry with fear. Over the years I've gotten used to it so the entire routine is old. I can even tell when they are illusions. He slowly approached my bed and I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I turned to look at him and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"I can't play with you today Mukuro. My stomach hurts a lot and I've been coughing up blood since yesterday. Call me a doctor will you?" I asked him trying to give him my best acting performance.

He looked at me and a smirk appeared on his face. This sadistic bastard better call a doctor or everything I've planned will go to waste. Finally he said, "That sounds interesting my dear Squalo. I would love to watch you wither in pain and see the wonderful expressions you give me as I tie you up and torture you instead of playing. But since I'm a very benevolent man, I'll go get a doctor." As he turned around and opened the cage door, I grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him onto the bed, and ran outside. I quickly locked it as Mukuro tried to grab me. I stepped away and with a growl he yelled, "YOU BASTARD CHILD, YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY! GUARDS! GUARDS!"

I smiled and said, "Watch me." While running down the hall, two guards appeared before me. One of them tried to punch me but I dodged and used all my strength to push him onto the other one. They fell to the floor and I grabbed one of their swords that had fallen from their hands. As I approached the door I almost tripped on the first step down the tower. The stairs seemed endless as I ran down them. More guards appeared as I went down the tower where I had been held for about ten years. As they lunged forward with their sword I punched their stomachs and pushed them on top one another. If they were being stubborn I would have to draw out my sword and stab them right in the heart. I felt slightly bad because they were once Tyr's comrades, but I had to let that trivial matter go if I wanted to escape.

I reached the bottom and opened the wooden door. This door led to one of the main castle halls. It was made of white marble stone while the ground was black and white granite. I ran while the maids all gave me bewildered or shocked expression. They wouldn't call the guards because I knew for a fact they all hated the queen. Margaret, one of them who had been taking care of me before I was locked up came up to me.

"What are you doing here prince Squalo?" shock was mixed with happiness on her face as she stopped me.

"I am leaving this place so that I can find a way to take it back," I said and a smile appeared on her face.

"Follow me," she said as she dragged me across the hall quickly and into the kitchen. I'm glad to know the kitchen looked the same with bronze pots and pans all over and the smell of spices and herbs filled the air. Margaret walled over to one of the bottom cabinets and pulled out a black box. The middle had our kingdoms emblem in gold and the edges were bordered by gold lines. Margaret placed the box on the table in the kitchen and pulled a key that hung around her neck. She inserted the key into a lock that hung from the side.

"This belonged to your father," she opened the box and said, "He wanted you to have it after he died." Inside was a sword. The blade shined as the sunlight from the window in the kitchen hit it. I picked it up. The blade was thin and sharp. I swung it around to check its weight and looked at the hilt. Leather wrapped around it and below the hilt a small shark design was engraved. I smiled and hung it around my belt.

I turned to leave but I looked back at Margaret and said, "Thanks." She smiled and walked through the exit that left through the hall. The other one led into the center of the kingdom. I saw guards running around so I ran behind a wheel barrel. A brown cloak hung from the side so I took it and put it on. I walked slowly making my way to the stables. The stableman Iemitsu usually sat by the hay stack in the corner to sleep but he was nowhere in sight. This is the perfect opportunity. I smiled and opened the first stable with a black horse on it. I grabbed the black saddle and bridle that hung from the door and put it on the horse. It struggled but eventually gave in. I pulled the cloak closer to my face as I walked with the horse down the streets. Some people gave me strange looks but other than that I went unnoticed.

As I approached the gate I heard a woman yell, "There he is!"

I turned around to see her majesty running towards me with guards following. I pulled my hood down and looked at the queen.

"After all these years I'm finally free. There's no way in fucking hell I'm letting you stop me!" I jumped on the horse and fled to the gate.

She looked up the tower and exclaimed, "Close the gates you fools! Don't let him escape!" As the gates began falling I kicked the horse and it began to run faster. I took a deep breath as the gates kept getting lower and lower. Just when it reached about halfway down I lowered my head and smiled as we finally escaped. The horse ran straight into the forest following a thin path covered by rotting leaves and branches. I couldn't remember how long it had been since I felt the warmth of the sun, the air in my face, and the smell of pine trees that covered the mountains. It made me feel alive and free. After about an hour my head began to throb and I was beginning to lose consciousness. My lips were parched and I was thirsty but I forgot to bring some water. I slowed the horse down and we stopped under a huge pine tree. Breathing heavily wasn't helping my thirst and I almost fell as I got off the horse. I sat under the tree and realized I didn't think things thoroughly enough.

I was so caught up in the idea of finally being free and escaping that I forgot to bring a map to see which way I should head. The next thing I forgot was to pack food and water. Who knows how long I'll be riding or how long it would take me to get to the next village. Finally, I forgot to bring money. It's not that like I didn't have any but I had about 50 runes (5 U.S dollars xD) and that wouldn't help me much. I sat there under the pine tree thinking that this was my end. My only regret now was not being able to free my people from the bitch queen. After so much time and planning trying to escape it all goes down the hole. I felt like yelling and tearing down the tree I sat by but, I had no strength. I closed my eyes and smelled the intoxicated air. At least I was happy that I was going to die in a beautiful place. I was drifting away until I heard a loud roar. My eyes shot up slowly because I was still dizzy.

I felt my heart stop as I looked at the beast in front of me. It was bigger than a bear but walked like a human. Its face resembled a lion and it was looking straight at me. Black stripes covered its brown fur and the red eyes that illuminated helped give it a dangerous presence. As it growled, I saw it's razor sharp teeth and on the tips, they were covered in blood. They animal had wounds that dripped blood all over its body. A chill ran up my spine.

I started laughing when I realized that this was my end. This beast was going to rip me to shreds and I didn't even get a chance to try and think of a way to save myself from dehydration. The idea was so hysterical that I stopped laughing and got up. The creature stood there, looking at me with what seemed like a confused expression. It started growling again as I took out my dad's sword. I made the decision that I wasn't going down without a fight. With all my strength I lunged forward but my legs lost the little strength I thought I had and I fell to the ground. My mind completely blanked out and everything went black. The last thing I heard was, "Weak trash."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself on a large bed, in a large room, and in what seemed like a large house. I tried to remember what happened but the only thing in mind was the beast. I lay on the yellow pillows and pulled the white covers over me. A twinge of loneliness filled me inside when I thought about my parents. I shook my head and stood up. Dizziness crept on me but it went away. This room was abnormally huge and the windows added to its grandness. I wondered why they were covered with red curtains but I didn't bother opening them. I walked out of the room and began exploring.

Just as I suspected, this was a huge house. It probably belonged to a noble family. Whoever it was, I was grateful that they saved me from the beast. The odd thing was that there was no one in sight. Where were all the servants and maids?

I stood in the hall wondering until someone asked, "Are you lost sweetheart?" The voice was too high pitched to be a man's but kind of deep to be a woman's voice.

"Yes, I was wondering as to where…." I looked around but no one was there.

"I'm down here honey," They said with a soothing voice. I looked below me and almost fainted at the sight of a small, colorful candle holder. I leaned closer to it and tapped the handle.

"Oooooo… that tickles," it exclaimed as it jumped up and down. I fell backwards and yelled, "What the fuck are you!"

It stopped jumping and stared at me while smiling. Then it held out a candle and said, "My name is Lussuria, but you can call me Luss. It's nice to meet you."

I looked at the candle hesitantly before shaking it then I replied, "My name's Squalo Superbia."

"Can I call you squall!" he asked

I got up, turned around, and gave a small glare to Lussuria before saying, "No." I was halfway down the hall before the small candle caught up to me and asked, "Where are you going?"

I stopped and sighed. "I don't know."

I turned to look at the candle and said, "Who lives in this house?"

"Ah," he said and turned towards me, "My master lives here. He was once a fairy prince that was next in line to be a king but sadly during the coronation ceremony eight years ago, he found out he wasn't going to be the king but instead his younger brother. He was so upset that he gathered troops and launched an attack on the old king but, the old king used his magic and turned him into an ugly monster while he turned all his troops into household items. Due to his shame and outrage, he left his home and built one in the middle of nowhere where no one has ever gone. That is until today." He had a huge smile on his face when he said the last part.

I felt a little sad towards this master. He and I had a little in common. I was deep in thought when Lussuria asked, "What about you Squalo, who are you?" I stood there in silence for a while and I leaned against the wall.

I smiled slightly at Lussuria while looking away and said, "I'm just a poor dead man passing through." He gave me a soft expression and then a smile when he said, "Why don't I introduce you to everyone."

I gave him a confused expression, "There are more of you?"

"Not exactly. They have the same curse but they are different items remember." I nodded my head and he took a giant leap forward. "Follow me!"

We walked down the rest of the halls. For a fairy prince he sure did have a strange taste. There were old paintings of tigers and lions that ran along the cream colored walls. The floor was covered in red wood tiles except in the bedroom I was in. The floor had a red carpet. The windows in my room stretched from the ceiling to the floor with red curtains covering them. Normal fairies usually have the walls of their home painted white and the windows have no curtains. They believe that curtains take away from the animosity of nature and they like the warmth the windows give off.

We made about seven turns around the house until we reached what seemed like the main dining area. A long table stretched across the room in the center, and a chandaler hung from the middle of the ceiling. Instead of the floor being covered in red tiles it was covered in glazed porcelain tiles. The walls were a lighter shade but they were not white. A small wooden door stood in the corner of the room and Lussuira stopped jumping.

"Over here dear," he said as he used his candle to push the door. I followed inside and felt my jaw drop. In the middle of the kitchen ontop of a small wooden table stood a giant teapot arguing with a small teacup. Next to them stood a clock that seemed to be trying to calm them down. A small broom that was simply ignoring all of this was sweeping the floor.

"If you were really a prince you would not be a tea pot," said the teacup.

"Well, this princely teapot is a prince. Only a true prince would stay by his comrade and suffer till the end," the teapot implied as it jumped in the air.

"Hmmm… are you sure you are not just stroking your ego. To me it seems that you are just embarrassed that out of all the equipment in the castle the one that matched you the most, was a teapot with a flower on what seems to be your but," he added in a monotone voice.

"Stop it. The more you argue, the more noise you make, the more noise you make the more likely you're likely to wake up the boss!" The clock exclaimed as he got in between them.

Simultaneously, they exclaimed, "Shut up Levi, the reason you got the black broken clock was because you are boring and no one likes you."

Levi frowned and looked somewhat hurt, "That was mean."

They kept bickering until Lussuria finally had enough. He jumped on the stool then on the table and yelled, "EVERYONE BE QUIET. IM TRYING TO INTRODUCE SOMEONE!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing , even the mop, and looked my way. Lussuria turned to look at me and smiled. "This person is Squalo and he was brought here by the boss." They all stared wide eyed at me except the mop and the teapot, but their eyes were covered so I really couldn't tell.

"Squalo, the teapot here is Belphegor but you can call him bel. The tea cup is fran. The clock is Leviathon but he prefers Levi. And the mop…. Well, that's mammon. Everyone, welcome him." After a long awkward pause they all smiled, except the clock and they all said hello. I stood by the door and said hi. It was strange meeting new people since I spent almost all my life locked up in a tower isolated from human civilization.

"So the boss really brought someone in here. That's a shocker. He's a shut in that never leaves his room and when he does, he brings in this wanted criminal," Mammon said in an eerie voice as he continued mopping. I felt myself freeze that instant.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lussuria asked.

While mopping he continued, "I'm saying that this guy is Squalo Superbia, Prince of Mondiale. The most wanted person thanks to my cousin Dokuro and Rokudo." I felt my heart stop and the room fell silent.

Mammon then added, "Don't misunderstand though, he's not a criminal. He's just hated by both my cousins and is the only thing preventing them from being the ultimate rule in the kingdom."

The room remained silent and then Belphegor laughed. "Any prince who's chased down by that crazy bitch is a friend of ours."

"Self-proclaimed teapot sempi, should you really say that about the person who could easily turn us into swine and eat us for breakfast?" asked Fran.

"She's not here so why the hell does it matter," added Bel.

They began to quarrel again until a loud roar filled the room from upstairs.

"I told you that all this arguing would wake up the boss," proclaimed Levi.

They all huddled together and headed straight to the door. I took a step aside and Lussuria stopped to say that they would be back as soon as they check on the boss. I was slightly curious to see who this boss master person was so, I followed them up the stairs and around the halls until I paused behind a wall and listened.

"I can't believe the boss brought him here. What is he thinking? He can get anyone he wants but he chooses him. How nerve racking," Levi quietly exclaimed in an angry tone.

"Ushishi, I agree. The boss can get someone way better than him," said bel with a wide grin.

For some reason their little comments made me really angry but I continued listening.

"Now Now, you know that in his current condition there really aren't many options and if he's happy, we should be happy too. Also, he may be the only hope to break this curse," Lussuria implied with a smile. "Now shut up and let me talk to him."

Everyone took several steps backwards as Lussuria took a giant one ad knocked on the white marble door.

"Is everything alright boss?" Lussuria asked calmly

He swung the door open and roared, "NO!"

I stared in horror. This was the beast that almost killed me in the forest. I covered my mouth with my hand and accidently made a weird noise. Everyone turned their heads but I ran down the stairs. This place was dangerous and I needed to get away. As I ran I felt something grab me and slam me against the wall hard. I slowly blinked and felt myself starring into deep red eyes.

I could feel my heart accelerate as his breath ran down my throught. My palms felt sweaty as he held me tightly and I felt embarrassed for some reason. I looked away and he asked, "Where the hell do you think you're going!"

Looking away, I said, "Anywhere but here!" I tried pulling away but his grip was really tight.

"So I save you, give you a place to rest, and am willing to provide you with food and water but you decide to repay me by leaving just like that. Like hell I'm going to let that happen."

As I was about to protest, his mouth crushed against mine and I completely lost all my senses. I tried pulling away but as the kiss got hotter and more passionate, I found myself hugging him tightly and begging for more. Eventually we broke away and gasped for air. My face felt extremely hot. While trying to piece myself together I was lifted up into the air and pulled over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed but nothing worked I was losing energy and the world was spinning.

"Boss! Please be more understanding of his situation, he's still a little sick from the exposure." Lussuria yelled as he jumped up and down trying to calm down his boss.

"Don't care! This ungrateful bastard is taking me as an idiot and I demand compensation." They all protested but when the beast reached the room I had been staying in before, he slammed the door in their face and threw me onto the bed. He jumped on top of me and I could barely make out his face.I was getting more and more dizzy until he was a floating brown blob.

"P-please stop," I begged as he kissed me and sucked on my neck.

"Hell no you trash!"

He kept sucking me until he made his way to my chest. I felt really hot but at the same time I was going in and out of consciousness.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly before I completely drifted away.


	4. Chapter 4

so i finally figured out the line thingy xD

sorry for the late update but my computer broke and i have a little writers block :O

ill try to update... and sorry for any spelling errors:(

if u have questions... comments... or concerns... please dont hesitate to review :D

* * *

Chapter 3

So this time when I woke up, the walls were covered in claw marks, the pillows were ripped to shreds with cotton spilling out and the door had been ripped off. The only things that survived were the long red curtains and the side of the bed I was sleeping on. My head hurt a lot and I tried remembering what happened before. I nearly tripped on the blankets laying on the floor as I tried making another run for it. Just as I was about to leave the hall way, I was caught by Lussuria.

"Wait! You mustn't leave! The master will be upset if you do!" Lussuria exclaimed as he clung onto my leg. I tried shaking him off but just kept running to the door.

"I don't care! That guy's a freaky monster who's trying to kill me!" I exclaimed as I kept running.

"Don't be silly Squalo," Lussuria said with a smile, "He's trying to befriend you."

I almost burst into laughter. "That's not befriending, that's harassing."

"Well, the master isn't the most social person or friendly for that matter but, he really does want to be friends with you," Lussuria kept implying.

I stopped by the stairs that led to the hall. "Really, then what were you talking about before about a curse?"

Lussuria gulped and began to move around nervously. "Well the truth is that the old fairy king wasn't the one to turn him into a monster," Lussuria sighed and went on, "During the time our boss/master Xanxus was about to be crowned king, Dokuro and Rokudo began a war in our fairy kingdom. It was the noble and peasant fairies alike versus the mean and evil pixies. While Xanxus fought against Dokuro and Rokudo, he fell down a small fire pit but somehow managed to survive. Taking advantage of his situation, the fairies turned him into a hideous monster. Xanxus kept fighting but it was really hard and eventually Dokuro created an illusion that wound up getting him to jump of the tower and into the ocean. We all believed he was dead so the old fairy king made his other son king. Eventually while hunting, we found Xanxus alive and built him a home so that no one could bother him. We stupidly decided to take revenge for what happened to the boss and ended up as this." Lussuria motioned his candles toward his body.

"That doesn't explain what the curse has to do with me." I harshly said while tapping my foot.

"The curse can only be broken every thousand years at the sight of a full moon. During the thousand years, Xanxus must get someone to fall in love with him and kiss him just before the stroke of midnight on the day the thousand years are complete. We have been like this for about eight thousand years and are getting really tired of it. We were maybe hoping that you could be the person to free him." Lussuria asked batting his eyes.

"FUCK NO! I am not going to kiss that ugly monster. He's disgusting, he's a monster, and he's a guy!" I yelled at Lussuria.

"You'll get used to it," lussuria said with a small chuckle.

I grew really mad so I rushed to the door.

"Wait Squalo," Lussuria exclaimed as he jumped next to me. "In all honesty though, I really wish you would give him a chance. Before he became a monster he was a great man that was loyal to his people and very fair, plus he was a great fighter."

I smiled slightly at the thought of fighting this fairy monster. I've enjoyed fighting all my life, even if it was only for about an hour; it's my passion. With that in mind I looked at lussuria.

"Alright I'll give him a chance."

"Good, because right now is dinner time and the boss was hoping you could dine with him." Lussuria said.

"I would like to get ready first," I told Lussuria. He guided me into a room that had a golden floor and gold curtains hanging above the windows. The bed had a roof and small thin curtains. Next to the closet was a small bathroom. I went inside while Lussuria stood outside the door. I washed my hands and face then I brushed my hair with a small comb that stood by the sink. I was slightly nervous and curious as to how dinner with that beast would be like.

I still wasn't comfortable around him and he really scared me but, I refuse to let anyone especially a mongrel beast belittle me. I also wanted a rematch with him and if I let any emotions get to me I'll lose. I shook the idea away and thought about why I lost the other two times. The dehydration must have really gotten to me if I'm still this weak. In a few days though, I'll be good as new and I'll definitely win the rematch. Once I win the rematch, I'll leave this place and never come back.

I walked out of the room and followed Lussuria to the dining room. The beast still wasn't there but all the house appliances were.

"Sempai tea pot, when was the last time you made tea?" asked Fran

"Hmmm….. The prince refuses to be used as a tea pot!" Belphegor said as he turned away from Fran.

Fran snickered and added, "So it WAS yesterday at brunch time." Levi and Mammon both laughed and Belphegor began jumping in place while he angrily implied,

"I will have you know that teapot was not me! It was the other one that sits next to the porcelain plates."

"Sure it was," said Levi, "And it was that teapot that started screaming 'No boss please don't use me as a cup. It feels weird when you take my lid off and drink'." Mammon and Fran both snickered and Belphegor simply stood there jumping and insulting Levi about being a clock.

I looked at Lussuria and he seemed to be really angry about having all of them fight at the dinner table. He noticed me watching and he motioned me to sit at the edge of the table next to where the beast probably sat at. I watched them argue and Lussuria took the seat in front of me so that he didn't bother them.

"So what do you guys usually eat since you aren't exactly human anymore?" I asked Lussuria.

"It depends. I eat wax while Levi and Mammon eat wood. Fran and Bel don't eat, they just drink water and it somehow nourishes them." Lussuria said with a smile. We were all chatting happily, kind of, until the doors burst open with a loud growl following behind. We all looked at the beast as he crept his way toward the table. My heart began to race as I watched him approach his seat next to me. I felt my body freeze and my intuition told me to run, but if I do, I'll look pathetically weak so, I've got to suck it up and enjoy tonight.

The beast sat at the table and everyone remained silent until Lussuria asked, "How was your day today boss?"

He looked at Lussuria and said, "Good, where's dinner?" Lussuria nervously looked at the kitchen door and said, "I'll go see what's taking so long." He jumped down from his seat and went inside the kitchen.

Everyone else at the table looked at each other and simultaneously said, "We should help Lussuria."

This left me and the beast alone at the table. I sat there uncomfortably as his eyes fell upon me and he watched me fidget slightly on the chair. We sat there in silence for a while. Eventually I got tired of the quiet so I asked him what he was.

He kept starring at me and suddenly burst into laughter. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing so I sat there watching him until he finally stopped. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. I gulped and took a sip of wine from a grail that stood next to me. Surprisingly I hadn't noticed it.

"Of all the things you could ask me you choose to ask that. Did the stupid trash in the kitchen tell you what made me like this?" He asked as he took a sip from his grail.

Still looking away I replied, "Yes but, they still haven't exactly told me what you are? Are you a tiger or a lion?"

The beast frowned and played with his cup. He looked away and said, "Neither, I'm a liger. It's the offspring of both."

"Oh." I took another sip from my cup. "Well, since I don't want to call you Mr. liger or beast, tell me your name."

"That's a shitty way of asking for someone's name," he said as he took another sip.

"Well then shitty scum…. What's your name?" I said while raising my voice a little.

"Ask nicely," he said.

I was losing my patience and asked again "What's your name?"

He glared at me and exclaimed, "Stupid trash ask in a nicer way!"

I lost my patience and got up from my seat while yelling, "FUCK YOU SHITTY SCUM! EITHER TELL ME OR NOT, ITS NOT THAT HARD." I then left the room and the beast followed.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" I yelled back.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" He yelled as he threw something at my head. Luckily I dodged it in time. Sadly though, I hit the wall hard and my nose started bleeding.

"Ugh!" The blood dripped all over me and I got dizzy, but like hell I was gonna faint right now.

"Stupid trash let me see!" The beast grabbed my arm but I pulled away and tried to run.

"I said let me see!" This time he pulled me down hard on the chair and pulled my hand away from my nose.

"Lean forward." I got slightly embarrassed as he used his napkin and wiped the blood. His grip which was usually strong was soft and gentle as he pinched my nose.

"Hold it for five minutes and drink some water after. I'll get Lussuria to bring you a glass." I couldn't help but blush a little.

"By the way trash, my name is Xanxus." He got up and left to the kitchen but I couldn't help to think that there was a sad expression on his face. In his own way the bastard is nice. After the five minutes Lussuria brought me my water.

"I'm sorry this happened. The master is very sorry,." Lussuria said as he jumped up and down hysterically.

"Where is he?"

"He's upstairs, but he doesn't want dinner anymore and wants to sleep. Are you going to eat squalo?"

I pinched my nose slightly and said, "Nah, if he's not eating then I won't either. I'll eat tomorrow."

I drank the water and got up from the chair and left to the guest room. As the blood stopped flowing completely, I flung myself on the bed. Despite the fact that I was stuck living with this monstrous beast, I guess it wouldn't be so bad. I hid under the covers and closed my eyes as I heard bickering from downstairs.

A few months have passed and I can proudly say that Xanxus and I have made little progress. We no longer yell at each other at dinner or breakfast or even lunch but, we go all out at night and when we can't agree. For example right now. He refuses to celebrate the winter holidays and won't even give an effort. I tried decorating but burned it down.

"Why did you burn them ALL!"

"Cause its worthless trash!" Xanxus said as he took a drink from his tequila bottle.

"SO! ITS FUN WORTHLESS TRASH!" I exclaimed and then I grabbed a snowball and threw it at him.

He glared at me and threw a fire ball at me but I just barely managed to escape. I threw another one at him and eventually we got into a snowball fight.

"I brought the hot choco…," Lussuria exclaimed right before one of my snowballs hit him. For the first time I heard Xanxus laugh and it was really pleasant. I smiled at him and went to where Lussuria fell.

"VOIII are you alright." I asked.

"yeah," he looked at the boss then at me and said, "It's good to see him laugh again."

Eventually the three of us went back inside and had hot chocolate with everyone else.

* * *

"That stupid Squalo! How dare he escape!" Chrome exclaimed.

"You're still mad?" Mukuro asked with a sigh.

"Of course! That bastard made a fool out of me and he's the only thing standing in my way from being the official queen! But he will pay… Oh how he will pay," Chrome turned from Mukuro and saw Squalo walking alongside Xanxus in the mirror that stood by her bed and yelled with rage, "HE'S WITH XANXUS! THAT BASTARD WHORE!"

Mukuro got up from his chair and tried calling her down.

"I'm sure it's a fluke. Maybe Xanxus will eat him."

"He's smiling and laughing," Chrome looked at them with rage and noticed a rose bush with three green leaves hanging by tip of a branch close to the front gate outside and smiled.

"Oh how he will pay," she said as she opened the drawer next to her mirror and took out a flamboyant box. She turned back to Mukuro and said, "Bring me Lancia."

* * *

After the hot chocolate I decided to take a small ciesta before dinner. I cheerfully walked down the halls when something bright caught my eye from the window. I looked closer and I saw a single red rose hanging by a gloomy looking rose bush. I smiled when I thought that maybe Xanxus might like this as a decoration because it was just plain beautiful or that maybe it could be a great way to annoy him.

I walked outside and I swear that the closer I got the brighter the rose shined. I stopped at the gate because I remembered what Lussuria told me once before. He had said that if I left outside the gate it would be a form of breaking my promise to Xanxus. I tried reaching for the rose but it was too far. I stood there contemplating for a while until I decided I would leave only for a split second. I stepped out and felt a cold chill run down my spine as reached for the rose. While plucking it the thorn cut me and I began bleeding. I sucked on the wound and when the bleeding stopped I turned and headed back but suddenly the entire area got windy and I saw a giant ball flying towards me but I dodged in time. I looked in the direction of the ball and saw a tall slender man standing before me.

"VOII! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled. I reached to my side but then I remembered that my sword was in my room. I cursed myself and kept a defensive pose.

"My name is Lancia and the queen has sent me to kill you so fair well prince." He swung his weapon in my direction but I took shelter behind a tree. I started feeling a little dizzy and slow all of a sudden. He aimed at me again but like before I just barely managed to dodge.

As fate would have it I tripped while running to another tree and my vision began to blur. Lancia stepped closer and took out a dagger. I barely made out his figure and then he said,

"Farewell." Just as he was about to attack though, seven small figures jumped out from the trees and attacked at once. One of the small figures came up to me and said, "If you want to live follow me, Kora." No questions asked we ran away and headed deep into the forest far from Xanxus.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo... i got a laptop and i updated :D

review ur comments, questions, or concerns and thanks for reading

* * *

Chapter 4

We ran for what seemed like forever to a small cabin deep in the woods. As I stopped I looked above and felt the heat of the sun burn my face. I felt even more dizzy and collapsed on the floor. The running completely took my breath so I took big gulps of air into my lungs.

"Are you alright, Kora?" the small blonde figure asked as he turned to face me.

As I swallowed my last big gulp of air I exclaimed, "VOIII! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

I was slapped on the face.

The blonde figure looked at me with an angry expression and in a scornful voice said, "BE MORE GRATEFUL, KORA! If we hadn't showed up you'd be dead kora."

Still dumbfounded by the slap I asked, "Who is he?"

"That was Lancia kora. He is queen Mondiale's personal pet kora. People say that when she had heard rumors of his strength and power she and her "brother" broke his soul and spirit until he was empty and beaten down like a dog kora."

I eyed the blonde figure and said, "Why did you enunciate brother?"

He smiled at me and said, "Because the creatures of the forest know that their part of the ruling fairy nobility and that they are definitely not related kora. We also know about you and how you're the rightful heir to the kingdom."

"VOIII! Only a few people know that so how do you know? And what are the creatures of the forest?"

"We know everything and the creatures of the forest are the Elves, Fairies, Nymphs, and other creatures' kora," he looked at me with slight amusement.

I sat on the floor pouting until the blond figure walked into the cabin. I followed him and he led me to the bedrooms.

"Seeing as how that little sprint made you tired kora, you're gonna wanna take a nap and recover your strength kora."

The room was significantly smaller than the one I had been staying in at Xanxus's mansion but, it will have to do. The bed was barely my size and it had a thin, patchy quilt on top of it. The frame of the bed and everything else in the room was made out of wood. There were no windows and at the foot of the bed on the wall was a picture of and angry looking dwarf saying, welcome.

As the blond dwarf was leaving he turned back and said, "If you need anything just ask kora. Oh and my names Colonello." He closed the door and headed downstairs. I plopped on the bed and curled on the quilt. Without much effort I fell asleep.

* * *

Colonello stood at the fireplace and placed a giant cauldron on a hook over the fire. He set off to the garden outside and uprooted a few carrots, cut some cabbages, and picked some squash and tomatoes. He placed the vegetables in a basket and handed it to his pet which flew into the kitchen through the only window in the cabin. He stopped walking back as he heard rustling in the trees. He pulled out a rifle out his rifle and aimed it at the top. As he prepared to fire, six small figures popped out of nowhere.

"That rifle couldn't even scare a baby cub Colonello; what chance do you think it has against a brute like Lancia if he showed up," said the tallest of the dwarfs who was elegantly dressed in a tuxedo.

"Hey kora, the weapon doesn't matter as long as you know how to use it kora," Colonello said in a proud tone. He looked back at reborn and gave reborn a snicker. "Besides Reborn, it's hard to belive you could do anything with that little gun of yours," he reproached in a mocking tone.

Reborn got a small gleam in his eyes and said in a sardonic tone, "I can do this." In an instant the gun turned into a hammer and reborn flung it towards Colonello who managed to dodge in time."

"Stop this already! We have more important things to do than fight on the front porch."

Colonello looked at Reborn and said, "Lal's right. We should focus on more important things." All the dwarfs looked up to where the young prince lay asleep.

"Hmmm…. Xanxus might be looking for him right now with mammon's help. I miss mammon."

Reborn looked at the dwarf dressed in red and said in a stern voice, "Mammon made his choice Fon, and now he must pay the consequences," he looked at the dwarf that held a quill and paper and said, "Verde, how long will it take before Xanxus realizes he's missing and comes after him?"

"It depends on the situation. We must analyze the intensity of the relationship that exists between both of them and also calculate the potency of the curse that has imprisoned Xanxus to his castle and has subsequently led to him being allowed to depart once every month on the full moon. My estimate though, is that we have about a week."

"Is that bad?"

Reborn smacked the dwarf and said, "Shut up Skull, just do your job as a lacky."

He looked at the female dwarf with the big hat, "Yuni, do you believe that Xanxus actually does pose a threat?"

She looked at him curiously and said, "To be honest no but, we can't take that risk. We should all take the necessary precautions to protect the young prince. He's the only one who can restore the kingdom to its past glory."

"It's decided then. We should all go in and welcome the young prince to our home and keep him as far as possible from Xanxus and the fairy Queen." They all tottered back inside and helped Colonello make dinner.

* * *

Waking up in this small room made me feel really guilty. I disobeyed the orders Lussuria gave me and I almost got myself killed. I missed Xanxus and I missed everyone at the mansion. I wondered if Xanxus was ok or if he still hasn't realized I'm gone. I rolled on my side and the smell of food hit my nose. My stomach began to growl so I just had to see what it was about. I tiptoed downstairs but it was hard since the steps were half my foot size.

"Morning sunshine, or in this case evening kora. We're about to have dinner so take your seat kora." Colonello guided me too the dinner table where seven small figures stared at me. I took a seat by the one who had a big hat because she seemed to be the friendliest. Colonello went into what seemed like the living room and took a giant cauldron to the kitchen.

She looked at me and smiled. I awkwardly smiled back and she asked, "So what's your name?"

"My name's Superbi Squalo."

"Ah. Well im Yuni, the one in a tuxedo is reborn, the girl over there is lal mirch but we just call her lal, the one with green hair is verde, the one in red is fon, and the one in the helmet is skull," she extended her hand to me, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook her hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

We remained in silence until Colonello came back in and poured soup into everyone's bowl.

"So has everyone introduced themselves," he asked.

In unison we all said, "Yes."

We ate our vegetable dinner soup and once the one called, Verde finished with his plate he looked at me and asked, "So how long had you been staying with the beast?"

I felt bad that he was calling Xanxus a beast, even though he was, and so I replied as nicely as I could, "You SCUM! He's not a beast and his name is Xanxus. And for your information, I had been staying with him for almost a year." I frowned and sulked in my chair. Verde smiled and wrote something in his papers.

He turned to Reborn and said, "In a week."

Reborn sighed and said to me, "We're going to be outside gathering some fire wood for the night. You stay with Yuni and Lal."

"Fine."

Yuni who hadn't stopped watching me, looked at me curiously as a wide smile spread across her features. I stared at her and exclaimed, "What!?"

"You're in love with Xanxus aren't you?"

I felt the room get hotter and for some reason the world started spinning again. My heart began to beat louder and then sadness filled my heart. I stood up quickly and left the room in haste.

"I'm still not well yet so I'm going to sleep more."

Lal who sat watching the whole thing said in a monotone voice, "Idiot." Yuni laughed

* * *

"WE'VE SEARCHED EVERY INCH OF THIS HOUSE BOSS AND THERES NO SIGN OF HIM," Lussuria yelled in exasperation from downstairs.

Levi, Bel, Mammon, and Fran stood by the top of the stairs unaware of the fact that their boss was listening to their conversation.

"He was right behind Lussuria remember? After that, I lost sight of him," Bel said

In a monotone voice, Fran said, "So it's all Bel sempi's fault for being a lousy observer."

"Oiii fran, if im such a lousy observer, why didn't you watch him?"

"Because I put my faith in you sempai," replied the little teacup who, looked at Mammon. He asked, "You've been quiet the whole time, what do you think happened to the loud prince?"

Mammon remained in silence until finally, he said, "I think he left?"

Bel and fran looked dumbfounded at Mammon. "WAAAAAAAAHHHH?"

Levi who smiled, snickered, and sardonically added, "Of course, why else would the little prince leave his most treasured weapon here in the castle but in order to cause pain to the beast who so tragically confined him from his kingdom. The nerve of the bastard."

At the mention of the sword, Xanxus growled and the four of them sprinted downstairs.

In his moment of rage, the beast managed to scratch the walls of his bedroom, rip the pillows, break the bed, shred the curtains, and smash the furniture. All but one piece in the room remained intact and that was the one thing that causes him so much misery. Xanxus stared wide-eyed at the rose, never before had he seen it lose so many petals in a decade, let alone a year. He frowned as the petals turned pitch black.

How could that bastard play with his feelings? How could he just abandon him like that? How could fill him with so much hope and illusion that it's causing his heart and world to crumble into a million pieces? How is it possible that after all this, a part of him believes that he will come back?

These questions kept replaying in his mind until a reflection of himself appeared before a shard from a mirror. Reality struck him and he stomped on the shard with his foot. How could he love a beast? Xanxus collapsed and a sharp pain struck his chest. He looked at the rose as if it was mocking him. It was as if the thorns of the rose themselves spread across his heart and were strangling it. It was as if the only purpose of the rose was to destroy his very existence. He lay on the floor with shattered fragments of the mirror surrounding him and the petals of the rose disintegrating into ash.

* * *

"That fool! I gave him one simple task and he fails to accomplish it." The queen turned to he brother and in a calm yet unsettling voice she asked, "Do you know why he failed Mukuro?"

Mukuro who had been torturing Lancia until he was unconsciouss said, "Why?"

"Because SEVEN MEDDLESOME DWARFS APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND WERE ABLE TO RENDER HIM USELESS," Chrome yelled as she looked away from Mukuro.

Mukuro sighed and tried to calm her. "Look at the bright side, we were able to separate them and now they're both completely defenseless. Now is the time to attack if we have any chance of keeping the throne."

"I know that! And I also know that if you want something done you do it yourself."

Chrome walked to her room and pulled the box out again. This time she opened it and took out a small bead.

"What do you plan on doing with that?"

Chrome smiled and ate one. "You and I are going to start a little riot that will end in the execution of Xanxus and the destruction of Squalo. Take this."

As Chrome handed him the other bead, he witnessed his sister's hair go from indigo to brown and her pale, flawless skin turn into a peach colored one with little freckles by the cheeks.

"I see." Mukuro smiled and swallowed the bead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Day 2 (the castle):

A young girl with brown and tattered clothing ran through the small kingdom. She ran yelling across the streets screaming of a horrid beast. She yelled and yelled until every soul gathered around her in the plaza. Crying and screaming she told the story of a beast who, attacked and killed her family as they were traveling across the roads, until everyone stood in horror and fear looking at her. People began whispering in the crowds while others exclaimed, "What will the queen do?" and, "What will happen to us!"

The girl hid her face and smiled. The people began to panic and exclaim. Almost on quo a handsome man in a white horse trotted to the center of the plaza. His short, blond hair, radiated by the sun, seemed to dazzle the people as they eyes fell upon him. His mere presence made the dark and gloomy winter's day feel like a midsummer's night dream.

"People of Mondiale, I Iemitsu will vanquish this horrible monster that has befallen your kingdom in the name of the queen and late king. Let there be peace once again," Iemitsu exclaimed as he stood proudly in front of the people. They cheered and praised their new hero.

"What I need now is all of the men to gather their weapons and torches and in three days at night we shall vanquish this….. BEAST!"

The people exclaimed as he trotted away to the castle. No one noticed the girl slip away through the back of the castle to meet up with Iemitsu. As she reached the garden she burst out laughing and collapsed on a stone bench by the bush. Iemitsu who had just arrived smiled as he got off the horse.

"kufufu I can't believe your plan worked! What were those beads?"

Chrome sat up and smiled. "They were a gift from the pixies; a special type of black spell if I think. The blood I used was another special bead but it doesn't really matter. What matters is that we are going to destroy these two nuisances." She smiled and laughed as she looked at her indigo ring. Mukuro looked at her with sadness and worry.

He knew what they were doing was wrong and he felt regret every day for the things he had done but he loved Chrome. More than anything in the world and he refused to let anyone harm her and promised to make sure that everyone who had ever hurt her would pay with every single drop of blood they had until there was nothing left.

At the same time however, she was changing. She wasn't smiling as she used to and she hardly seemed to talk to him anymore. She seemed distant and it was as if nothing he ever did was good enough for her. He loved her though and if she asked him to kill every single living thing in the world for her, he would do it just to see her smile like she used to. The guilt would consume him but she was worth all the pain.

Day 3 (the dwarfs' home):

Life's been really boring living with the dwarves. All I've done is help clean and cook for the past three days. I've spent at least half the time getting yelled at by Reborn and Lal Mirch. I've popped at least five veins and have had dozens of migraines since staying with them but it's better than being alone thinking of Xanxus. I miss him but like hell I'll admit it. I grumbled as I swept the kitchen floors.

Lal came in, looked at me, and sighed.

"What?"

She sat by the table and picked up her book, "You're an idiot."

Another vein popped. "VOOOOIIII! How am I AN IDIOT?"

She turned the pages of her book and then looked at me for a while, "You have a stupid face and you're noisy."

"VOOOOOOIIIIII! THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"

"Your face isn't an excuse." She licked her fingers and turned another page.

"PSHHHH! Midget scum." I went back to sweeping when Lal closed her book and in a stern face and asked, "What did you say?"

I turned and smiled, "Midget SCUM!" She shot her shotgun at me.

I managed to dodge in time but a few of my hairs got burnt. Now I have split ends.

"FREAKIN MIDGET!" I threw a bowl at her but she dodged. She shot at my head but I threw another bowl at her.

We kept fighting even when Yuni walked in.

"I brought the water….," Yuni said sweetly but, lal's shot hit the water bucket which caused the water bucket to explode all over her clothes and the bowl I threw with food on it hit her in face.

We froze and she smiled sweetly but menacingly, "Clean this up please!"

"Right away!" We exclaimed in unison.

At the same time, Reborn and Colonello walked in. Colonello looked around.

"That's very feminine Lal,"Colonello said cheekily. Lal shot at him but barely missed his head.

Reborn smirked.

They sat by the table and waited for Yuni to shower and change before they started discussing anything.

I went back inside the kitchen, but stood close enough to the door to hear what they were saying.

"There were rumors about him in the village. What are we going to do, Kora?" Colonello said in a whisper.

Obviously they didn't want me to hear so I pretended to sweep.

"It's dangerous if he finds out. What if he goes back and ends up in more danger?" Reborn said sternely.

"Let's just lock him up in a tower." Lal added with a smile.

I swear…. That midget will get it.

"He's not a threat reborn-san. He would never harm him because I think he loves him."

"Are you sure Yuni, you doubted him before? What if this time your intuition is wrong? And you haven't been feeling well so it's only natural your predictions are wrong too, kora."

Yuni pouted and continued, "I can feel how much they care for each other. We are probably causing more damage by making him stay here than letting him go."

"That stupid loud mouth would probably get himself killed." Lal got up and poured herself a glass of rum. "The best thing now is to wait and see what their next move is."

"But Xanxus is suffering. What if the curse kills him?" Yuni asked in a concerned voice.

I felt my body freeze at the thought of Xanxus dying. It's not possible! He's one of the strongest people I've met so far and something like a cheap curse won't kill him. I tensed but tried to relax myself so they wouldn't notice.

"Why should we care? He should have never been born anyway. He's not even a full-fledged fairy. He's a mongrel taken in by the ninth fairy king during his reign, Kora." Colonello stated.

"That doesn't matter, if he really is more on our side then maybe we should let him go back." Reborn thought.

"NOOOOO! WHAT if HE puts US in danger?" Lal exclaimed and then they all looked in my direction but I kept on pretending that I was sweeping and didn't hear anything. I felt really bad about Xanxus now.

"There won't be any danger!"

"We should discuss this with everyone once they come back." Reborn stated. Lal and Colonello left but Yuni and Reborn stayed with me.

"I know you heard every word we just said so, how do you feel about going back?"

I looked at reborn who had a worried look on his face.

I sighed. "I don't know."

We sat in silence for a little while and then Yuni said, "Do you want to see how he's doing?"

"Yes."

She took off her pacifier necklace thingy and a small picture appeared from it. It showed everyone in the mansion in panic and I saw a glimpse of Xanxus who looked as if he was in pain.

"Voi, what's wrong with him?"

"It's a side effect of the curse given to him. Now that you are no longer with him he's slowly consumed by the lonliness and self-hate." Reborn looked away.

My heart throbbed and ached in pain as I watched him suffer.

"Voii, midget, is there anything I can do to help him?"

Yuni burst from her seat and exclaimed, "You must go back to him! Go and save him!"

I was about to get up and leave but Reborn stopped me and said sternly, "Sit down. We have to discuss things with the others and plan out a strategy."

My temper and desperation flared, "VOOOOOIIIII! WHATS THERE TO TALK ABOUT! I NEED TO SAVE HIM NOW!"

Reborn who was very mad slapped me across the face. "It won't do anyone any good if the queen gets to you before you get to him."

I contemplated everything and sighed, "fine but, how long will it take."

"During dinner we will tell you everything and then during the next two days you'll travel by horse alone to go see him."

"TWO DAYS! IT TOOK THE BLONDE MIGIT SCUM SECONDS TO GET HERE."

Yuni smiled, "That's because he used a special pixie bead but we're all out so, you're gonna have to ride a horse."

"It's going to be a problem especially with your condition."

"Vooiiii what condition? Everyone talks about a condition but what condition!"

"Wait till dinner!"

I sighed and walked up the stairs to the guest room. A nice nap will do me well. I closed my eyes and drifted away.

I woke up to see a helmet staring closely at me.

Ahh a helmet.

It's purple.

Its small.

…..

…..

…..

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII! WHAT THE HELL!"

The small dwarf flew off the bed as I scrambled up.

Reborn, Lal, and Colonello came in with smiles on their face.

"Good job lackey, he's awake."

"You never said I would LOOSE MY HEARING REBORN-SAN!" Skull exclaimed as he landed on the floor.

I breathed heavily, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU MIDGET SCUM!"

Lal slapped me and said, "Dinner's ready!" The four dwarfs ran down but I slowly followed.

I sat next to Yuni and fon. This time verde served the food and took his seat next to Skull and Lal.

Reborn sat at the edge and waited till all eyes were on him.

He looked at me with a small smile, "Since we're all here its time to tell Squalo about his curse."

Skull choked on his food, "The baka doesn't know?"

Lal smirked, "He's too stupid to notice."

"VOOOIIII!"

Reborn smacked skull and me the hushed Lal.

"Anyways, when you were a baby, Chrome cursed you with… incolore sventura."

"Nani?"

"It's a curse where the original colors of a person are taken away along with the melanin production in the human body," Verde said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"WHAT?"

"The melanin pigment adds color to the body in order to protect it from the harmful rays of the sun. The darker you are the better you are to be out in the sun and the better it is to protect your skin which is why the majority of the population is tan. However since you no longer have this, your skin burns easily and is at risk. You get about an hour because of the shade outside but, if you were in the hotter areas such as the dessert, you would get five minutes." Verde smiled at his wonderful explanation.

"…."

"YOU IDIOT! NO ONE IN THIS ROOM UNDERSTANDS YOU!" Lal got up and smacked him.

Reborn sighed and said, "I think he said that basically it affected your cells and you can't be in the sun for too long."

"….. Alright, I somewhat understand the midget scum now."

"Good, so now we think of what to do."

"Oii, Reborn, why don't we just get some of us to escort him kora?"

"hmmmm….," Reborn pondered and then said, "that could work."

"Reborn-sempai pick me!"

"Hell no kora. I'll go!"

"My better judgement says I should go."

"I'll go since it's a good adventure for the spirit and a chance to see mammon."

"Reborn-san, Can I go? I'm feeling better."

Reborn looked at Lal, "You don't want to go?"

"The idiot and I will probably kill each other."

Reborn smirked, "I think Lal and Fon should go."

"Hey kora!"

"Why the hell did you pick me?" Lal glared daggers at Reborn.

"It's a good chance for you to get out more and," Reborn smiled, "I'm going as well because I want to discuss something with Xanxus."

"Well I should go to kora! What if someone attacks you kora?"

"That's why Fon is going."

"What if you find yourselves in a predicament where only a genius such as I can save you."

Reborn said cheekily, "That's why I'm going. Since skull can't do anything except be a lackey, he stays."

"R-reborn sempai!"

"VOOOIII, WELL WHEN DO WE LEAVE!"

"Right now." Reborn smiled.

* * *

Day 4 (The mansion):

Screams were heard throughout the castle and all the servants couldn't help but worry. Lussuria gathered everyone at the dining table except the boss.

"What are we going to do? The poor master is suffering~" Lussuria asked.

"I don't know Lussuria-san let's ask Bel- sempai. The self- proclaimed prince must have an idea being a genius and all~"

Belphegor glared at fran and said, "Even though I AM a genius, I don't know what to do."

Levi jumped on the table and exclaimed, "This is all that idiot's fault. Him and his stupid loudmouth! We should have left him to die so none of this would have happened."

"Idiot Pervert-san, he was our only hope."

"Hope of what? That idiot was only using the boss for…."

A loud growl was heard upstairs and the mansion shook.

"Don't you know Levi, it's better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all~"

Another growl shook the house.

"Ushishishi~ This is better?"

Lussuria sighed and left the room. The others followed and retreated to their jobs. Mammon who had been observing followed Lussuria and asked him,

"What do you think will happen if he comes back?"

Lussuria wailed, "I don't know anymore! The stress of boss suffering and our curse is getting to me! A candle can only handle sooooooooo much~~~!"

Mammon rolled his eyes and left Lussuria with his tears. He went up to his room and opened the drawers revealing a dust pan with dust scattered in weird patterns.

He sighed, "I hope he gets here soon before they do." He went downstairs after cursing his luck of not getting paid enough for keeping the house clean.

As mammon watched the dust pan he thought of an idea to keep the boss calm for a while. He went down to the cellar were they kept their secret winery known only to him, the boss, and Squalo. He somehow managed to get the only bottle of tequila, put some sandman pills (sleeping pills :P) and wandered back upstairs to the boss's room.

He knocked on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TRASH?"

"Yare yare~ if I knew you were going to yell at me I wouldn't have brought you this."

He opened the door and placed the bottle next to Xanxus's table.

"I hope it calms your nerves down a bit."

Xanxus drank the entire bottle and started to feel a little faint. He fell on the bed and his eyes were closing. Mammon hid a smile.

Xanxus snickered and threw the bottle at mammon.

"F***** trash!"

"You'll thank me later boss."

Mammon walked out the room and sighed.

Day 5 (Castle):

All the strongest men had gathered at the front of the castle gates. With them were torches, knives and pitchforks. " Imetsu" stood at the front waiting for everyone to appear. He boldly took his place as leader and faced the crowd

"After these last three short days we have united for a common cause that wishes nothing more than to free the people from the beast. Together we shall stand and fight to the bitter end!"

People cheered and Mukuro did nothing to suppress the smirk on his face.

_Kufufu…. To easy_

They all followed as Mukuro's horse took off into the forest.

* * *

Day 5 (Forest):

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! How much damn longer!"

"You baby! This is nothing! Try riding for a week on this stupid pony!" Lal glared at me.

I smirked, "HA! I FORGOT MIDGETS LIKE YOU USE PONIES!"

Lal along with Reborn shot bullets at my head which, I dodged with ease.

Fon who was at the front turned and smiled, "We've officially entered Xanxus's territory. Just a few more miles ahead."

My heart skipped a beat. I was so excited to see him again but I was also afraid of his reaction when he sees me. Would he be furious or would he forgive me. He'd probably fight attack me.

I smirked and shook the ideas from my head and focused on finding out where his house was.

From the corner of my eye I saw moonlight hit a certain tree.

_AHH~ that's were Xanxus found me. _

I remember because the tree was big and good place to die. I was so out of it that I hadn't realized that it wasn't a pine tree but an apple tree. The pine smell came from the trees surrounding it. I smiled but tried hiding it before anyone saw.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it's a full moon and that lots of smoke clouded the sky.

"I feel a bad omen," Reborn said as he looked down.

"I hope Mammon's alright."

"Now's not the time Fon, we have to think a plan before…. OIII BAKA GET BACK HERE!"

I rode the horse down quickly. I hoped I wasn't too late. I hoped he was alright. I hoped that everything was a misunderstanding but the only thing I saw was the reality of the situation when I stood on a small hill watching the men of my kingdom burn down the mansion and destroy every single thing in their way.

* * *

Day 5 (mansion):

"Yare yare~ the humans are restless and I'm not even paid to do this." Mammon rushed to the door and even though he was a broom, he still had a small ability to create illusions. Some of the unlucky ones who were pushing at the door got wrapped around by tree roots that streched high into the sky.

"I wish I could help sempai but you know… you're much better at illusions than I am."

Mammon glared at Fran while he stared back emotionlessly.

Mammon sighed, "Where's Bel?"

"Hmmm…. Probably shaking and hiding under the table because sempai's a…."

Silver knives barely dodged the small teacup and one flew right through his handle.

"Shishishi~ don't start Fran." Bel stared menacingly at Fran.

"Ha. Today is the day I will show the boss my true capabilities. I myself can easily handle all of these fools in one hit."

Fran yawned and apathetically said, "Then Levi-san, can you please handle this by yourself. We'll watch from the window."

He looked up at Fran shocked, and asked, "What?!" He then turned away and "mumbled to himself", "But the situation isn't all bad plus, the boss is sleeping."

"What a weird way of using but Levi-san. You're an old pervert."

"WHAT!?"

"Yare yare levi~ People would pay good money for information like that."

"YOU…"

"Shishishi where's Lussuria?"

Out of nowhere Lussuria popped up from the stairs and exclaimed, "I'm heeeeeeere~~~"

"Che… The annoying one is here."

"Levi-_chan _that's mean~"

"CHAN….?"

"Shishishi two perverts are here."

"Sempi~ I find it very creepy that you just laughed about that. I think three perverts showed up."

More knives flew.

Mammon sighed at the randomness of his teammates. He looked through the window and saw people screaming and attacking the roots. He smirked and kept watching until he saw silver hair in the corner of his eye. _So he's finally back_. He scanned the area and saw three small figures behind him. A vein popped in his forehead. _The annoying ones are here too_. He sighed again and looked back at his teammates who were arguing amongst themselves. _This is going to be a long fight_.

* * *

Day 5 (mansion) Squalo-dwarfs:

I was able to sneak behind the castle and enter through the secret back door. When then three dwarves caught up they gave me a rant about having a death wish and throwing dirt in their faces on purpose. It wasn't even me… it was the horse but Lal wouldn't buy it.

I sighed as the four of us climbed up the stairs of the passage. We managed to get into the main staircase. We walked in on the argument Bel, Levi, Fran, and Lussuria were having. Mammon, who seemed focused on distracting the attackers at the door, didn't notice us.

Lal got us into a huttle and whispered, "Ok guys, this is what we should do….."

Reborn managed to get away and exclaimed, "Cioassu!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing except mammon who said, "You're late."

We walked out from our hiding spot.

"You BAKA! I HAD THE PERFECT PLAN!"

Reborn pouted and said, "But it's been a while since we've said hello to our good friends. I was excited."

Lal glared. _What a load of b*******_

Levi glared at me and exclaimed, "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO THE BOSS!"

Bel managed to take out knives out of nowhere and somehow managed to throw them at me.

"Shishishishi….. the pervert peasant is right. Why are _you_ here?"

"Now now, we should all just calm down and talk like civilized people~"

"Lussuria-sempai, asking the big pervert and the hairy useless self-proclaimed prince, who both seem to live in a world of their own to be civilized is like asking the boss to give us a day off. Impossible."

Knives and insults were thrown at the poor tea cup.

Mammon sighed. _Why do I live with idiots._

I sighed and glared at both of them.

"Start talking peasant!"

"Well you see….."

"NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE US CHANGE OUR MIND! JUST LEAVE!"

"FINE BUT….."

"NOOOOOOOO~~~~ BOSS NEEDS TO KNOW WHY HE DISSAPPEARD! TELL US SQUALO~"

"WELL YOU SEE…."

"NOO THE BOSS CAN DO BETTER THAN HIM."

I popped like the one hundredth vein and yelled at the top of my lungs, "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!"

The house shook and screams were heard outside.

"YOU BAKA," Lal jumped and slapped me, "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US ALL DEAF?"

"Shishishi… even the peasants outside lost their hearing."

I ignored Bel and Lal and told them the story of Lancia and my curse and how the dwarves saved me. They all remained quiet despite the fact that we were still under attack.

Lussuria hugged me while I stood there….. staring at him.

"Vooiii get off." I hid the small blush on my cheeks and looked away.

"Im sorry Squalo! I didn't- We didn't know all that. We are sorry."

They all nodded and apologized except Levi but honestly, who cares. I smiled and thanked them.

Fon sat by Mammon who was looking at the window.

"It's good to see you Vi- Mammon."

"Yare yare fon~ if you want to have a conversation it'll cost you."

Fon smiled, "It's bad to be greedy Mammon. It's not good for the soul."

"Really? I wouldn't know."

"I would think you did know because you're always reading. By the way, you should work out more."

Mammon was losing patience. "Why's that?"

"Because you're skinny and almost as fragile looking as girl and I'm not saying it because you're a broom right now. I'm saying this when you were still…. Normal."

Fon looked quite happy while Mammon gave off a murderous aura.

In a strained voice he asked, "W-Well what do you think I should do?"

"Martial arts, because it requires both the mind and body. Illusions are a waste of time on you Mammon."

Reborn who had been watching the whole thing interrupted by saying, "Instead of wasting time and distracting Viper we should help get rid of these people."

A vein popped on Mammon's forehead.

"It's mammon."

"Whatever."

Fon looked disappointed but agreed to leave and help.

Reborn smirked as he watched Mammon's face go from angry to a little disappointed. Only a little though.

I smirked and made my way up to Xanxus's room when we all heard a loud growl from the roof.

"BOSS!"

We all ran up the stairs.

* * *

Day 5 (Mansion) Mukuro *Iemetsu*:

Mukuro watched as the men gathered hit and banged against the door. He smirked. _Kufufu too easy_. _With a few more hits it will…._

Roots erupted from the ground and trapped some of the men as they stretched upward. The smirk on Mukuro's face disappeared. He gave a strained smile. _So he still has power. Damn arcobaleno._

A man ran up to Mukuro.

"I-Imetsu sir, what shall we do know? T-the roots, they've blocked the door and the men, t-they're being attacked."

He sighed and smirked, "Attack the roots."

The man ran back to his comrades and told them to attack the roots.

Mukuro looked at the mansion and smiled. _Kufufu knowing Xanxus, he probably has another entrance around somewhere. _

He got off the horse and looked around the sides of the mansion wall. He gently tapped the bottom edges and pushed the bricks with his hand. He felt a loose brick and gently pushed against it. The bricks disappeared and revealed a black door.

Mukuro mentally praised himself and opened the door. He stepped in and quietly walked upstairs.

When he reached the top he slowly opened the door. Inside was a hallway with a single room. The walls were scratched and the window drapes along with some of the windows, were broken. He stared at the disaster and smiled eerily when he realized who lived in this area. _If only I could get him out of his room._

Just then a loud VOI sounded throughout the mansion and he swore he felt the floor lower itself. After waking from his daze he heard grumbling from the room. He ran behind the riped drapes as the door to the room opened.

Xanxus came out with a small smile and Mukuro barely heard him say, "Stupid trash finally came back." In the instant the smile appeared it disappeared and there was anger in his eyes but also exasperation from the curse.

As he was about to dart downstairs, Mukuro came out from the drapes.

"Kufufufu~ I didn't expect you to look as well as you do Xanxus."

Xanxus glared at the fairy before him and roared as he launched himself at Mukuro

"To slow~"

Mukuro pulled his trident and bolts of fire erupted from the ground.

Xanxus knew it was an illusion and managed to throw mukuro back.

"Kufufu not bad Xanxus but I'm only just starting."

With his trident Mukuro changed the floor to and Icy lake.

"Che. Stupid trash."

Xanxus looked around. He could just barely make out the illusion. As long as he didn't lose concentration everything should be fine.

Unfortunately for him, things were going to be far from fine.

"VOOOOOIIIII XANXUS!"

_Stupid trash!_

Xanxus was blown away by a giant electric volt emitted from Mukuro's trident before he could say anything.

* * *

Day 5 (Mansion) Chrome:

Chrome watched from afar the fight going on. She giggled at the sight of the root and laughed when the men started screaming. _That's Mammon for you._

She took a bite from an apple she picked just a few miles away_. I hope Mukuro will be alright_. When she finished eating her apple she saw an explosion coming from the side of the mansion. Xanxus also appeared from the explosion and clung to some bricks before he could fall to his death. Some of the men below heard and they gathered at the bottom with pitchforks and fired torches.

They chanted, "Kill the beast."

Chrome giggled. _Déjà vu._

She put her trash in a small bag she carried and watched the scene carefully.

Xanxus managed to climb to the roof and Mukuro simply drew out his wings and flew to the roof. She laughed more until she saw Squalo. He was going to climb the wall. _Finally, know I can kill two birds with….. WHY ARE THEY HERE?_

She began to panic as she saw three dwarves pull him back and one of them slap him back and forth. _This isn't good._

She looked at Mukuro and realized what would happen next. _I'm sorry Mukuro. Please forgive me._

She ran to the nearest horse and rode away. Tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't look back_. I love you Mukuro but I'm so close to my goal…. I'm sorry._

She sobbed and cried until she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Day 5 (The mansion) Squalo:

Damn…. What the hell do I do know.

I rubbed my cheek where Lal slapped me and glared.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!" Lal exclaimed

"WELL WHAT ELSE SHOULD I DO?" I yelled back.

"Think OF A PLAN FIRST!"

I sighed. She was right though. Jumping in without a plan is stupid but, I need to do something to stop them. I reached for my side and remembered that I forgot to get my sword.

I was about to make a dash for it when something hit me on the face.

"You're welcome," Reborn said.

"Be careful Squalo~ It'll rain soon and you might get sick~"

"Shishishi….peasants are so weak."

"Says the useless prince who, caught a cold before he became a teapot."

Knives flew at the tea cup.

I ran into Xanxus's room and climbed up the window and roots from the illusions Mammon created.

"WAIT! SQUALO TAKE THIS!"

Lussuria threw a velvet colored box at me with a strange crest.

"VOOIII WHAT'S THIS!?"

"Xanxus will need it. Good luck~" He jumped back inside.

I sighed and pulled myself up the roof. Xanxus had managed to scratch Mukuro on the arm and legs but Mukuro burned Xanxus's legs and back. I hid behind a small chimney and opened a box. Two guns with X's on them lay covered around by a yellow cloth._Why the hell would he need this?_

I sighed and looked back at Mukuro and Xanxus. More burn marks appeared on around Xanxus's legs and arms. He charged at Mukuro who blocked with his trident. Xanxus fell back but landed gracefully.

"Kufufu… I expected more from you Xanxus but who knew you were this pathetically weak. I guess I'll just finish you off quickly. I have more important things to do."

All around the mansion, vines grew out and went straight toward Xanxus's legs but he scratched away the majority. The ones that were heading for me were cut with my sword. It was shinning a bright blue that brought a nostalgic feeling. I glanced back at Mukuro and Xanxus.

"Kufufufu this is your end Xanxus." The vines he scratched had re grown and had wrapped around his legs. Mukuro slowly walked toward him and raised his trident.

"Kufufu…Goodbye."

Just as he struck down I managed to sprint and block his attack.

"You…."

"VOOOOOOOIII YOU PIECE OF TRASH SCUM! PREPARE TO DIE FOR BEING SUCH A SHITTY SCUM… WITH A WEIRD HAIR STYLE… PINEAPPLE LOVEING FREAK… PINEAPPLEHEAD!"

I smirked. Mukuro stood there frozen with a shocked expression all over his face. I hit were it hurt. Everyone in the kingdom used to make fun of the shitty hairstyle he has. The insults got worse when he spent tax money on shipments of pineapples. He eventually found out and went on a rampage for it. No one said anything after. Me being me though, still taunted him for it and will always taunt him for it. It's part of being a shark prince. I saw at least five veins pop on his forehead

"KUFUFUFUFUFUFU… you stupid shark. I was going to make your death painless but I guess you'll have to suffer."

He swung his trident and this time crows appeared and flew at me. I'm used to his illusions so seeing right through them is easy. My sword grew brighter and as I swung, I sent a vibration straight through Mukuro's arm.

"What is this…. My arm…." He lost his balance and dropped his trident on the spot.

"Attacco di Squalo fucker." I then slashed his chest and arm.

The wound on his chest wasn't that deep but the one on his arm will probably make it hard for him to use his trident. The sky began to get darker and it started pouring rain. Xanxus escaped the vines while Mukuro's illusions got disoriented. He ran and stood next to me.

"You idiot trash! Why'd you come up here?"

"TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS."

"WHO THE HELL NEEDS YOUR HELP SCUM?"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DO TRASH!" We glared at each other for a moment and I gave him the box Lussuria gave me. "HERE."

He looked inside the box and stared at the guns. He closed the box and threw it by the chimney.

"Big help they'll do me now."

I looked back at Mukuro who had taken the opportunity to create a new illusion. This time instead of plants he created snakes that slithered in our direction.

"I know they're an illusion scum."

"Kufufu you don't know everything about me sharky~"

As I stepped forward one of the snakes tried biting me but I cut it with my sword. The slash caused blood to squirt out and realization hit me. This bastard was an evoker too.

"You'll never win Squalo. Not this time or ever."

The amount of snakes increased and they all charged at us. Xanxus clawed some and I slashed some but it wasn't enough. This time, I had no idea what to do next. Just then Reborn showed up and kicked Mukuro's trident. The snakes disappeared.

"You're more useless than my student Squalo."

Stupid midget.

"And you Mukuro, what do you think you're doing going against the future king."

"Kufufufu the future king is weak. He'll never rule properly. The true ruler should be Chrome."

"I disagree. My student is bet fit to rule. He's better than you, better than Chrome and, better than Xanxus."

"Just wait till Byakuran gets his hands on the pacifiers. Then you and everyone else in this stupid world will pay."

Reborn looked at him sadly, "It's a shame you think that Mukuro."

Reborn turned to look at me and said, "I'll explain everything once we defeat him."

"I THOUGHT YOU EXPLAINED BEFORE!"

"It slipped my mind," Reborn added with a pout.

"Tch." Mukuro raised his trident but he could only raise it so high because of the wound on his chest. This time we all started floating and the area changed from the mansion to a reddish space.

"Squalo, you're best option right now is to break Xanxus's curse."

"AND HOW DO I DO THAT!"

"You kiss me trash!"

The whole are felt hot all of a sudden and my cheeks felt warm. Both Reborn and Xanxus smirked.

"I'll never let you break the curse!"

Just then Reborn's gun turned into a mallot and he managed to hit Mukuro on the head and knock him out. The illusions disappeared and Reborn looked at the sky. _Full moon tonight and if I'm not mistaken today is the completion of a thousand years. _

I can't bring myself to kiss him. It's too weird I just can't.

"Squalo." My cheeks flushed more. This was the first time he ever said my name.

I turned to look at him. His red eyes were serious and captivating. I kneeled down and got closer to him. I do love him or at least I think I do. What if I don't break the curse? What if nothing happens? Before I knew it, my lips were pressed against his and an orange light surrounded him.

* * *

Day 5 (the mansion): Everyone not on the roof

"That Reborn going off and doing this on his own," Lal said slightly annoyed as she took a sip of tea.

Fon looked at her and smiled, "That's Reborn for you." He placed his cup next to him where he sat. As soon as Squalo left Lussuria offered everyone tea.

"My~…. I wonder if they're ok. Poor Squa- chan," Lussuria chanted.

"Shishi knowing the boss…. He's probably having fun getting to tear off that pineapple's head."

"Tch. The boss can do better," said Levi

Mammon had managed to get away from the crowd and had quietly snuck into his room. He looked around at the rose. All its petals had fallen. _I hope it's not too late._

"Mammon- sampai…" Fran said as he followed Mammon inside the room.

He turned and looked at Fran. "You're worried about him aren't you?"

Fran blushed a little even though he's a teacup. In a monotone voice that had a little sadness, "Even though he's done a lot of bad things, he's not a bad person. I still feel that there's goodness in my master."

Mammon sighed .

"Yare yare Fran who would've thought you'd be the most problematic of all." He turned and opened a window.

"I'll help him but it will cost you."

Fran looked at Mammon apathetically but had a little smile. "Ok."

* * *

Day (you all know the day so let's just say on the rooftop):

Mukuro couldn't believe it. After all these centuries someone had managed to love the beast and now, the spell had been broken. The situation had turned for the worst.

Xanxus stared at his body. He was back to having human limbs instead of animal ones. The hair that covered his body had disappeared and in its place was skin. His dark tan skin but, there were also scars from the last time he fought Mukuro. He no longer had a black mane of fur around his head. Now it was black hair.

_Wow. Xanxus was…. Gorgeous. I kept starring at him while he looking at his body. He was sooo… good looking that I started feeling self- conscious. Only a little though. After starring at him, I remembered he was naked. I felt my face turn beet red. _

"Here." Reborn pulled clothes out of nowhere and threw them at Xanxus.

Mukuro in the meantime was looking for Chrome. If she were to help him then they would be at an even level and could win against Xanxus and Squalo. As he looked in the direction she said she would be in, he saw that the only thing that was left there was a small shiny ring. He felt his world crumbling. Chrome had left him. His precious Chrome had left him here to die and this was the first time he cried. It was just a small little tear that fell from the corner of his eye but it was still a tear.

After Xanxus had finished changing and Squalo had regained his composure, they both glared in his direction.

Xanxus pulled out his guns and aimed them at Mukuro.

"DIE TRASH!"

He pulled the trigger and flames erupted from the gun. I wasn't surprised though. This was Xanxus afterall.

Mukuro who felt as though it was the end of the world didn't try dodging. He stood there, waiting to die. He walked closer to the edge of the roof so that once his body burned it would fall to the ground and his ashes would spread apart.

A black hole appeared and as Mukuro fell from the roof he was sucked in and he disappeared.

Xanxus didn't notice though. He thought the blast had disintegrated him.

I looked over at Xanxus who was staring at me. I felt a little more self-conscious than before.

"Trash….. thank you." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me again. I hugged him back and blushed.

Reborn, who was still there coughed and said awkwardly, "I don't want to interrupt but we still have the problem of the mansion burning and people attacking."

Xanxus grumbled and jumped down the roof. He calmly walked to where everyone was at.

"The beast."

Five men attacked Xanxus but were taken down instantly. Everyone looked at him and stopped what they were doing. He pulled out his guns and blew them at the sky. "YOU F***** TRASHES BETTER GET OFF MY F***** PROPERTY BEFORE I INCINERATE ALL OF YOU."

Everyone ran back into the forest, jumped on their horses, and rode away.

* * *

(In the mansion):

"WE'RE HUMAN AGAIN," Lussuria squealed as he saw his human body.

"Shihishi….. we are but…. We're naked. I'll be in my room," Bel said as he walked away.

"Well Levi I think…."

Lussuria turned and saw that Levi was nowhere in sight. "I guess I'll go change too."

Mammon was still in Xanxus's room with Lal and Fon.

"I forgot how prepared you are Mammon." Fon said with a smile.

"Yare yare~ only these idiots would forget that we are completely naked as house appliances."

"Tch. Whatever. As long as I don't have to see you're skinny ass dwarf body I'm ok." Lal said.

Mammon sighed and looked at his pacifier. "Out of the frying pan and into the oven."

He looked out the window and hoped Fran was ok.

* * *

(In the mansion dining room with everyone):

Once everyone was dressed they went to the only area in the house not completely destroyed. Everyone looked so different in their human form. I sat next to Xanxus at the front of the table with Lussuria on his other side.

"I want to thank you Squalo for freeing us from this curse."

I smiled at Lussuria and said, "It was nothing."

He smiled back.

"So Xanxus, have you decided you're answer?" Reborn asked.

Everyone looked at him. I wondered what the question was.

Xanxus looked at Reborn and sighed. "Yeah, the best option is to stay with my dad for a while until the house is repaired."

It took a moment for it to sink into everyone's heads.

"WHAT!?"

"Boss. Is that really the best option?" Levi asked.

"Ohhhh… what if he doesn't like us anymore?" Lussuria pouted.

"Hmmmm… boss is tired. He doesn't know what he's saying." Bel said with grin.

Mammon sighed.

Xanxus growled, "Shut up trashes! Right now we're pretty much homeless and the only person we know who'll let us stay in their house is my dad and stupid brother. Unless you have another suggestion…. Deal with it."

Lal who seemed very tired jumped out of her seat. "Now that you guys are reunited, it's best we leave. There's a cottage around here somewhere so well just….."

"We're going with them." Reborn said.

Lal was very tired so her angry reaction was quite slow.

"Oh ok then well ill just…. WHAT! WHY? WE BROUGHT THE LOUDMOUTH HERE ALREADY! THERES NOTHING LEFT FOR US TO DO!"

Reborn sighed. "It wasn't up to me. It's an order from the ninth and tenth king."

Lal muttered under her breath and left the room.

Fon got up and said, "I'll do the same as Lal and get some sleep goodnight."

"Reborn, you still haven't told us….." I looked at Reborn and saw him sleeping with his eyes closed.

Lussuria yawned and happily said, "I think its best we sleep first. We've had a long day. We'll discuss things tomorrow."

Everyone walked out of the room except Xanxus and me. We sat in awkward silence with Reborn snoring across from us.

I blushed brightly and got up.

"We'll I'm going to go sleep now so goodnight."

Xanxus pulled me into his lap and whispered in my ear, "You're sleeping with me tonight."

He threw me over his shoulders and took me into one of the guest rooms.

I blushed brightly. What if he tries doing "that" to me? I blushed brighter and he threw me on the bed. I watched him as he slid under the covers. He yawned and rolled on his side.

"Goodnight."

I sat next to him shocked and relieved. I relaxed a little and moved closer to him.

"Good night Xanxus."

I closed my eyes and snuggled next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**So i'm going to clear some things up here a bit for you... cause it's important you understand :) Squalo escaped the castle around early spring which was why it was mostly sunny that day. He rode for an hour but Xanxus had left his house for two days before in search of food. They eventually meet. He stays with Xanxus for about nine months till it's the middle of December. On the day he disappears Chrome had been watching him that same day. She gave Lancia a pixie bead to teleport and attack Squalo... that same day ^^. The dwarfs, thanks to Yuni, found out and rescued Squalo. He stayed with them for exactly a week until the first day of the new year. (completion of a thousand years)**

**Also, this chapter is different from the others :O**

**xD it's a flashback~ oh and in the beginning it's two days after Squalo and Xanxus leave.**

**well actually, Byakuran's flashback of the past. Somethings may seem boring or unimportant or cheesy but, they lead up to the important event's in the story. **

**Now then, without further ado :P i need your guy's opinion on side pairings. I probably won't get many responses but I wanna see what you guys prefer because I have two story endings in mind so... pick your favorite pairings please ^^**

**1. 10069 3. 6996 5. 9904 7. 3906 9. BelxViper 11. 10001**

**2. 10099 4. 9626 6. 9939 8. B26 10. ViperxFon**

** I may include others so... BEWARE XD**

**Oh AND sorry for the length of this review or whatever u call it and story :)**

**Oh and do you guys want lemon parts in the story?**

Chapter 6

(Somewhere in the world): Chrome

Chrome slowed the horse down as she stopped in front of a giant white castle. She rode for two days and finally arrived in the evening. The leaves crunched as she got off the horse. The castle resided beside a lake and the front gate was decorated with oak trees. The slowly darkening sky made the castle give off an eerie feeling but at the same time drew you to it.

She slowly walked to the front door. Shaking and trembling in fear she knocked on the door. There was no response so she knocked again. This time a boy with green hair opened the door. They both looked at each other in fear and the boy hid behind a pink bunny. Chrome stepped inside quickly and asked the boy, "Where is he?"

"I-in t-the study."

Chrome turned away and ran up the stairs. If she was anymore late, he would get mad. She stopped in front of a white marble door and knocked on it.

"Come in~"

Chrome took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She sighed a breath of relief because it was only him and kikyo.

"Well hello _Chrome-chan~ _How are you?"

A shiver ran down Chrome's spine. She remained silent.

"Still shy as ever….. well, shall we progress with your current report Chrome?"

She trembled a little more and blushed.

"The report?"

She looked away.

The man tapped his fingers against the desk. He was losing patience.

"Byakuran-sama… I believe Chrome doesn't have a report."

"I can see that Kikyo." Byakuran said with a smile.

He plomped on his chair and tilted his head to the side so that it was leaning on his hand. The smile never left his face.

"Chrome-chan~…. Please explain why you don't have a report?"

She kept looking away and said, "I-i made a m-mistake."

"Ohhhh? And what mistake is that~"

She fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip.

"I failed."

Byakuran stared at her and then burst out laughing while Chrome flinched.

"Failed? How so?"

"X-xanxus isn't d-dead and neither is Squalo."

Byakuran's smile faded and his hair covered the boiling anger in his eyes. After another moment of silence, Byakuran went back to being his cheerful self. He got up from his seat and walked to one of his mirrors.

"Kikyo…. Can you please bring me a fruit from the basket below?"

"Of course Byakuran – sama."

Kikyo disappeared into the wind and reappeared before a moment's notice.

"Here you are."

Byakuran stared at the fruit and laughed.

"Kikyo… a banana doesn't seem really appealing, how about an apple."

"I thought so." From his other hand, Kikyo pulled out another apple and handed it to Byakuran.

Byakuran smiled and turned to the mirror.

"Scáthán scáthán , go ndeonaí tú usage sin marú uile." The mirror seemed to move inside as he spoke those words.

He turned to chrome and placed the apple in her hand.

"Put your hand in the mirror."

Chrome took a step forward and slowly moved her hand into the mirror. It felt as though her hand had gone through a river of water.

"You can take it out now."

She took her hand out of the mirror and looked at the apple. It glowed green and slowly, black fire spread all around, setting on fire the green color it had. In its place, a shiny red coat.

"Since i'm such a wonderful person; i'll give you one last chance~. Give this to Squalo. One bite and it will kill him. Once he's dead," Byakuran turned from the mirror and opened a black box that had been sitting on his desk, "Take this dagger and stab Xanxus in the heart."

"I-is this all I have to do?"

Byakuran smiled and gently spun the dagger in his hand, "Yup~"

Chrome smiled and took both dagger and apple.

"I promise I won't fail this time Byakuran-san."

He gently guided Chrome out the door.

"Alright Alright… just know this Chrome-chan," he grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "If you do fail me again, this time there will be consequences."

The menace in his voice made her shiver but the body contact made her blush more. She quickly left the room as Byakuran watched her leave. He spum around and slammed the door shut with his leg.

"You seem….cheerful about the situation Byakuran-sama."

He plopped back into his chair and smiled.

"Well kikyo-kun…. I was hoping that they'd be dead but you know," he spun on his chair slowly, "What can you expect from that stupid girl~"

"Are you sad about Mukuro?"

He stopped spinning and grabbed a bag of marshmallows from his drawer.

"Not really… He's not dead Kikyo," he took a bite of his marshmallows, "but hwe's so anowying. Hew dwid evwything for Chwome and look where hwe's at," he swallowed the marshmallows, "Sitting alone by himself in a cave. I could've given him everything he wanted," his smile faded and he looked sadly at a small red box next to a picture he had, "and anything he wanted."

He reached for the box and opened it. Inside was a red and gold ring with an eyeball in the middle. Byakuran took the ring out and played with it on his fingers. He smiled at the story behind the ring and how much it reminded him of Mukuro. He smiled at the reason as to why he went all over the world in search for the ring and how many people he killed in order to get it. He smiled as he remembered when he gave Mukuro the ring and when he left it in his room when he left with Chrome. He smiled and stared at it.

Kikyo who had been standing there, looked at the ring bitterly. _Stupid Mukuro… how dare he betray Byakuran. _He watched Byakuran smile at the ring and he felt anger and jealousy. Even though Mukuro did all those terrible to him…. He was still willing to forgive him because he still loves him. His jaw tightened and he glared angrily at the ring.

Byakuran watched him from the corner of his eye. He grabbed a marshmallow and threw it at Kikyo's forehead and pouted, "Kikyo… you're making scary faces at me."

Kikyo didn't realize and he blushed slightly, "Sorry Byakuran…. I'll be leaving now." He quickly left the room leaving Byakuran alone with his thoughts.

He looked out the window. _Stupid girl, you'll pay for taking Mukuro from me and hurting him. Your own vanity will kill you as you try to reach your goal._ He put the ring back in its box and stared at the picture. He was standing in the middle with his arms wrapped around Mukuro and his life-long friend Shoichi. From behind him a boy his age was poking his head out and making bunny ears on his head. He had light brown hair and soft brown eyes.

He stared at the boy in the picture. The boy was always nice to him. Too nice for his sake which was why it was easy for people to take advantage of him; people like him and Mukuro. He sighed. _Even though he's so weak and clumsy and useless at times, I can't bring myself to hate him._ He leaned back on his chair, closed his eyes, and remembered…..

* * *

When I was little I didn't have many friends at Namimori fairyland primary school. My only real friend was Shoichi but…. Because of his stomach problems, he was always absent. When I spent the days by myself, I would sit by a yellow rose bush in the school's garden. No one was around so I got to relax for a while. When I got home from shool though, I would always listen to my mom and dad fight about things I didn't understand at the time. That's why I spent most of my time playing alone in my room. As the days kept going by, I found joy in observing my classmates from afar.

Sometimes they would get mad at each other and the next they were friends. Other times they would stop being friends altogether and make new friends. It eventually got boring but, I came up with a conclusion. Life is boring and cruel. People leave each other and find new people then leave again and find more. There must be more to life than this_._ After a couple of weeks from coming up with my conclusion, Shoichi came back.

"Sho-chan how do you feel?"

The red-haired boy smiled at me and said, "Better now, thanks. Oh and look, while I was sick I drew these pictures for you."

"Oh~ What are they?"

"Trolls," he said proudly with a smile.

"Mmmmmm….. and?"

The boy's mouth fell wide open.

"Don't you know the amount of power a troll has?"

I gave him a confused look, "No."

Shoichi sighed, "When fairies like ourselves cast certain incantations that will help us form a pact with trolls. That way we can ask for their help in exchange for food and such."

"I'm not a fairy Shoichi," I said softly but Shoichi was too busy with his drawings to hear. I sighed and feel asleep on my desk.

The next day a new student showed up. The teacher kindly told the boy to introduce himself to the class. He started trembling as he walked up to the front.

He took a big breath of air and softly said, "M-my name is S-sawada Tsunayoshi e-etto… p-please to meet you!" He gently bowed and the teacher smiled at him.

"Ok Tsuna-kun, please sit next to…. Byakuran-san. He's the boy with white hair and purple eyes over there." Tsuna looked at me and shivered in fear. He was kinda cute like a puppy dog. It was going to be fun teasing him. Tsuna quickly sat down next to me. He smelled like strawberries but I didn't smell him. The aroma was hit me in the face as he walked by the window.

"Alright class, I want you to work with the person next to you for the assignment on pg. 27 then pg. 100."

The whole class started talking except Tsuna and me. We sat next to each other awkwardly. Finally I said, "Well Tsuna-kun…. Should we get sarted." He flinched as I said his name.

"H-hai."

He quickly went to go get a book but as left his seat, Tsuna tripped on his feet and fell.

I naturally being the kind person I am, got out of my seat and helped Tsuna up.

"Tsu-kun… are you alright?"

Tsuna blushed brightly. "Yeah… this happens often."

I stared at Tsuna which made him uncomfortable then, burst out laughing.

Tsuna, still scared, backed away from me a little but as he stepped back, a sharp pain ran through his leg causing him to flinch.

I noticed and bent down to look at his knee.

"You have a scratch Tsuna-kun. Here, I have a band-aid." From my bag, I grabbed a green band-aid and some smashed aloe and, gently rubbed it on his wound. After that, I carefully placed the band-aid on his knee.

Tsuna moved his leg gently and the pain was gone. He looked at it in amazement and smiled.

"Thank you Byakuran-san."

I returned the smile at Tsuna and said, "No Problem."

* * *

The next few years of our primary school and middle school, were spent by Tsuna having lunch with Shoichi, whenever he was around, and me. There were also other people like this kid Yamamoto and Gokudera but, I wasn't really friends with them. Well actually, I was friends with Yamamoto because he was easy to get along with. I came up with another conclusion during those years, maybe life wasn't so boring or cruel as I thought.

One day during middle school, I was rushing to show my parents an art project that I got an A in and a gold star. When I got home, the door was open. I slowly walked in. My knees lost their strength and I collapsed on the floor. I started trembling from the shock and horror I just saw. The bodies of my parents had been cut and stabbed and across the walls, in blood, was written, _All Pixies Should Just Die_.

I ran out of the house crying until I reached a small river. I looked at my reflection in the water and tried ruining it with my hand but, no matter what, the water went back to the way it was and my reflection stayed the same. _Why was I born like this? Why did I have to be a pixie? Why is so wrong to be a pixie? Why is the world so cruel? _I started crying and thinking and hating myself for being what I am.

"Are you alright?"

I quickly spun around and saw a boy with blue hair and mismatched eyes staring at me. There was concern in his eyes. The boy smiled and pulled a small handkerchief from his pocket. He gently wiped my tears away.

When he finished he sat next to me and said, "My name's Mukuro Rokudo. What's your's?"

I blushed a small shade of red and said, "M-my names Byakuran."

Mukuro smiled and asked, "So, why were you crying?"

All the images reappeared in my head and I started crying again. Mukuro who didn't really know what to do hugged me. I was shocked by the suddenness and pulled away from the hug. My face was still red.

"Why did you do that?"

Mukuro pondered for an answer and said, "Because you we're crying and you wouldn't stop."

"Oh." I blushed more and wiped the tears away.

"You don't have to tell me you know. I can read your memories if you want but, you don't have to show me if you don't want too."

Even though I just met him, this person gave off a soothing and calming presence. I regained the little composure I had and curiously asked, "You can read my thoughts but how are you going to…." I was cut off as he gently kissed me.

I pulled away shocked and flustered, "W-why did you do that?"

He licked his lips and smiled, "To read your thoughts and, you seemed tasty."

I was probably red as a tomato but said with a pout, "Pervert~"

Mukuro laughed in a strange way and then stared at me sadly, "I'm sorry." My eyes got watery.

"You know if you don't have any place to stay, you can stay with me."

I sighed and looked away, "Maybe but I hardly know you and I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother and right now, my uncle's probably investigating the crime scene so….."

"Oh, who's you're uncle?"

"Bermuda von Vichtenstein. He's head of the Vindice prison but, he's really nice so, I'm sure he'll let you stay for a couple of days."

"Alright then."

We walked off into the deep side of the woods.

"This is where you live?" I starred in amazement. The house was a huge black castle with a giant tower next to it. Surrounding the house was a black gate. I taped the gate and rubbed my fingers across it.

"Is it made out of Unicorn horn?"

Mukuro smiled and nodded. Compared to my mushroom shrub home this was extraordinary.

"Shall we go inside Byakuran." He held out his hand to me.

I smiled and grabbed onto it. As Mukuro unlocked the gate, a giant crystal clear dome disintegrated from the top.

"It has a magic barrier?"

"Yeah, my uncle says it's a necessary precaution." We walked inside and he led me through the dark, grey halls until we reached his room. Inside, the walls were painted a light indigo blue with pineapple designs and everything was neat and organized. OCD over here. I giggled at my thought. I looked around a saw a book shelve completely packed with books.

"Wow you have more than Sho-chan." I examined the books while Mukuro watched me.

"Whose Sho-chan?"

"Ahhh he's my life-long friend. Say Mukuro… what school do you go to… this is the first time I've ever seen you around."

Mukuro sat next to me and said quietly, "I'm home schooled."

I looked at him with a shocked expression, "Why?"

He shrugged, "My uncle's order. Can't be helped."

"So you don't have any friends."

"I do."

"But you're homeschooled. How do you meet people."

"We'll they're the children of my uncle's friends and acquaintances so I have to be friends with them."

"Do you like them all?"

"No, there's this one boy who I find very annoying. I fought him once and he lost and now he's out to get me. Then there's this one kid who's always following one of my closer friends. He always calls him… I believe Juudaime or something like that along the lines…"

I stopped looking at the books, looked at him and asked, "You know tsuna-kun?"

"Yeah he's the friend I'm talking about. How do you know him?"

"He goes to my school. He and Shoichi are my only friends," I said sadly.

Mukuro must've noticed because then he said, "What about me?"

I smiled and said, "Well now its Tsuna, Shoichi, and Mukuro."

We smiled at each other and talked about the people we both knew until there was a knock. We both got quiet as a man in a long hat and a baby walked in.

"Mukuro… who is this," asked the baby. It wasn't a baby though; it was a dwarf with bandages all over.

Mukuro got up from his spot and said calmly, "This is Byakuran my new friend. Can he stay for a while uncle?"

Uncle… I couldn't believe it. He's part dwarf, I think. Bermuda walked closer to me and asked, "Byakuran Gesso?" I nervously shook my head and Bermuda sighed. He then looked at the man with the top hat and they started talking in an unknown language.

Bermuda turned to look at both Mukuro and me.

"You can stay as long as you want but don't head anywhere near the tower in the back. Understood?"

In fear I nodded quickly.

"Good. Well, dinner will be ready and Byakuran; I don't know if Mukuro told you or not but I work for Vindice and well about your parents…." I looked away with tears building in my eyes.

Mukuro said, "Maybe later uncle. Byakuran has homework to do." Bermuda nodded and said, "Mukuro I've been wondering if you'd like to go to school too? I keep telling myself to ask you but I always forget."

I looked up at Mukuro who smiled.

"Kufufu I was wondering when you'd ask." Bermuda nodded again and left.

I sighed with relief and looked at Mukuro, "Now you'll go to school with Tsuna and me."

He smiled and hugged me. This time I hugged him back.

Dinner was fun; sort of. Mukuro and I chatted happily while Bermuda and his friend with the hat chatted happily, at least I think happily, with each other. After dinner Mukuro said that he and I should share a room and I followed him to another room where he kept his clothes. The said room was huge and there were shoes all over the floor.

"Before you get the wrong idea about the women shoes in the corner, this closet is shared by seven other household members."

I hadn't even noticed the shoes. I was too busy admiring the entire room.

"Let's see." Mukuro scanned the area around until he found what he was looking for. He walked the over to a cabinet by the closet full of black jackets. From the cabinets he pulled two sets of pajamas. One that had pineapple designs and the other had marshmallow designs.

"You can have these Byakuran." He threw the marshmallow ones at me. I liked them but I thought I'd be fun to tease Mukuro.

I looked at him and pouted, "I don't want these."

Mukuro froze on the spot. "Oh?"

"I like the pineapple ones."

His eye twitched a little and he had a fake smile plastered on his face. I smiled at him as he slowly took the pajama from me.

"A-alright then." As he pulled it from me I grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. He was shocked by the suddenness and there was a light shade of pink around his cheeks.

"That's my revenge from this afternoon."

He smiled and walked out the door.

"Kufufu and I thought I was the sly one."

"Mukuro-kun is funny~"

After we changed in the bathroom, we went back into his room and I grabbed one of his pillows and threw it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a confused tone.

I yawned and said, "Getting ready to sleep~"

"Down there?"

"Yeah….why?

He gave a wicked grin. "Why don't you sleep with me?"

I blushed brightly again and pouted.

"But Mukuro-kun might rape me."

I pouted while he put on a hurt expression. Then we both laughed out loud and I put the pillow on the bed and threw myself on the bed.

"Today's been a long day." I sighed heavily and I was immediately drifted into sleep.

"Goodnight Mukuro." I said softly. Mukuro was standing beside me because he was looking for something in the drawers. He then pulled the covers over me and said, "Goodnight Byakuran."

After three days of staying with Mukuro, Bermuda finally got the papers ready so that Mukuro could go to school. I had told Tsuna the day before and he was pretty excited about having Mukuro at school. Tsuna had also told all his other friend but they weren't so happy about it except for Ryohei and Yamamoto.

I think the least excited person was Hibari Kyoya. He went from being furious to annoyed to excited to annoyed again. Kyo-kun's weird.

It also turned out that Mukuro would be in my class. I was really excited. Oh and in the three days I've met Mukuro I had made a new friend. His name was Spanner. He hung out with me and Shoichi in class but they were always talking about fairy magic which ended up depressing me because I thought about my parents.

Right now we were all waiting for Mukuro's arrival in the front gate.

"Do you see him Tsuna?"

"No, there are too many people flying around. I can't tell who's who."

"Juudaime, why don't you try looking for a purple pineapple head?"

"I'm trying but, there are a lot of people with purple hair."

"Ha ha Tsuna, why don't you look for someone with mismatched eyes."

"Yamamoto-kun, were too far to see the eyes."

"Yeah you baseball baka, use your brain a little."

"Ma ma Gokudera we know you're excited but don't get mad."

Gokudera blushed a little, "WHO THE HELL WOULD BE EXCITED TO SEE HIM?!"

I blushed and in my head I said me. Spanner who was watching me for some reason smiled and offered me a Popsicle. I said no at first but then he said it was marshmallow flavored so, I accepted it.

"I see him," Tsuna exclaimed with a smile. Mukuro was flying by himself. As he landed on the ground his wings shattered and he walked into the school nonchalantly. We ran up to him and Tsuna said, "Welcome to fairyland's Namimori Middle School Mukuro-san."

"Kufufu thank you Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled and asked, "Do you know where you're classes are at?"

"Yes. They're with Byakuran so I won't have a problem getting…."

The bell rang.

"Juudaime we're going to be late." Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by the arm and dragged him to class with Yamamoto right behind them. From afar Tsuna yelled, "See you at lunch."

He waved goodbye and it was just Spanner, Shoichi, Mukuro and I

"Shall we go then~"

As we made our way to class, the head perfect stopped us.

"Herbivore, today's the day you will get bitten death." The head perfect pulled out his tonfas and glared at Mukuro. As the perfect attacked Mukuro, with us included, Mukuro pushed me down as he dodged and pushed Shoichi and Spanner to the side.

We ran for ward and Mukuro yelled out to the perfect, "Kufufu..sorry Kyoya but today's my first day and I don't want to be late."

Hibar turned and glared at Mukuro. "Stupid herbivore."

We ran into the classroom and quickly closed the door.

I sighed and relaxed but a voice from behind us said, "All four of you are late. Please take you're seats and you…. New student please introduce yourself." As Mukuro walked up to the front, the three of us quietlt walked to our seats but all of a sudden Shoichi's stomach began to hurt and Spanner escorted him to the nurse's office.

I sat by my seat and then noticed that no one sat next to me which meant, that Mukuro would be sitting with me. I smiled at him.

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo, pleased to meet you all."

He really is a charmer. All the female girls swooned over him. It reminded me of Gokudera's arrival last year; pretty hilarious.

"Tell us about yourself Mukuro-kun."

He smiled and said, "Well, I've been homeschooled all my life and I'm an only child."

Everyone smiled at the response and I smirked evilly; time to tease him.

I cheerfully raised my hand. The teacher saw me and said, "Yes Byakuran?"

Mukuro looked like he was going to kill me but he plastered a fake smile."

"Well~ What's your favorite fruit?"

"Pineapples?"

"Favorite animal?

"Owl?"

"What flame are you?"

"Mist."

"What….."

"That's enough questions Byakuran. Please Mukuro, go sit next to him. He will be you're lab partner for this semester."

He nodded and made his way to his new seat. I winked while he glared at me.

Thirty minutes later he threw a note at my desk. I opened.

_Why didn't you go with your best friend Shoichi?_

The truth was that I was starting to feel left out and I was feeling like the third wheel so I wrote back a simple response.

_Because Mukuro-kun who else will keep you company ;) _

I threw the note back to him and he smirked at the response. He quickly wrote back and threw it at me.

_You were gonna feel like the third wheel huh?_

I looked at him, then pouted, then sighed and, nodded sadly.

Then out of nowhere in the corner of my desk a yellow rose appeared. I blushed slightly and smiled. I wrote thank you on the note and he nodded when he read it.

Class took forever and I smiled when the lunch bell rang. It turns out that sho-chan had to go home and since spanner was with him, he took him home. I sighed sadly thinking that my best friend found someone else.

"Shall we go Byakuran?"

I broke away from my thoughts and smiled, "We shall."

I walked Byakuran to the rose garden where everyone else was at.

Tsuna waved and smiled, "How's your first day been so far Mukuro?"

"For a first day at a new school, pretty good."

I sat next to Tsuna while Mukuro sat next to me and Yamamoto. The entire lunch period was spent by enjoying each other's company and listening to Gokudera and Ryohei argue while Yamamoto laugh. I still felt sad about my parents death and that I hadn't told anyone except Mukuro but being around friends was soothing. Or at least I considered these people friends.

After lunch, we had one more hour of class but, I spent it drawing pictures. When the bell rang, Mukuro and I flew home together.

"You're still upset Byakuran."

I looked at him smiling but across his face was a worried expression. I sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I am."

Mukuro embraced me tightly and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed and hid my forehead in his arms.

"You know Byakuran, even if you're a pixie, I still care about you."

I looked at him, "Really?"

He smiled and nodded then said, "Besides, I'm part fairy, sprite, and pixie."

I stared in shock, "Really?"

"Yes. My father Daemon was part fairy and pixie while my mom Elena was a sprite."

"That's amazing Mukuro- kun~"

"I guess."

"Mukuro-kun is amazing!"

I blushed as I realized what I said.

Mukuro laughed and hugged me.

"Say Mukuro…. Do you think our friendship will last?"

He hugged me tighter and didn't say a word. After what seemed like forever he said, "Maybe but the future is always unexpected."

I sighed, "I hope we stay together forever."

"Me too."

* * *

We stayed as friends like that all throughout middle school and some of high school; our relationship being strange to me. In public we acted as good friends and nothing more but at home, we hugged and kissed. I sometimes wondered if we were in a relationship or were we just friends. When I asked myself if I loved Mukuro that way, I would shake my head and laugh. There's no way that could ever happen. He's my best friend and my roommate plus, he's a guy. I guess, what I considered us to be were two friends having fun together and that was it. At least that was it until Chrome came along. I hated her then and I still hate her now. It was our last year of high school when I met her.

I was running to catch up to Mukuro because he ditched me at his house.

"Mukuro ~ you meanie." I glomped him from behind and we both fell forward.

"Kufufu you're too slow Byakuran."

"Not true. I made breakfast, cleaned up, and got ready."

"You woke up twenty minutes after me."

"Then you should've made breakfast!~"

He laughed as we walked together to class.

"Look it's a pixie."

"Ewww gross."

"What's that thing doing here and with Mukuro-san no less."

He turned and smirked menacingly but before he could say anything a certain perfect showed up.

"Herbivore's, insulting fellow classmates is against the school rules and crowding around my area is against my rules. I'll bite you to death twice."

All the fairies quickly scrambled before they were caught by Hibari. Once they were gone he glared at Mukuro, told us to get to class on time, and left.

I sighed and looked at the ground quietly. Mukuro being Mukuro asked if I was alright.

I smiled and in my happiest tone said yes.

He wasn't convinced so he started ranting about them being jealous of me and that I should ignore them and that ignorant fairies are stupid.

I burst out laughing while he stared at me then smiled gently. I quickly ran into the classroom and hugged Tsuna and Shoichi.

"Good morning both of you."

"Good morning Byakuran." They smiled at the same time happily. I then moved on to saying good morning to Spanner, Yamamoto, and Gokudera even though he didn't reply.

As soon as the bell rang Kyoko came in and Tsuna's face turned a light shade of pink. I smaked him on the shoulder gently and smiled. He turned away, blushed more and, told me to go away. I laughed and went to my seat behind Yamamoto and next to Mukuro.

Class went by fast because 1. I fell asleep and that meanie Mukuro woke me up and 2. When I woke, I woke up to my favorite subjects.

Lunch wasn't much fun either, Tsuna had to retake a test because he failed it even though he has a tutor and Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei had their clubs and school meetings to attend to.

Shoichi and Spanner had to help students understand the basics of math so, I was sitting alone by myself. I didn't mind much but then I started getting lonely. I was going to head to the library but I was stopped by the most stupid, obnoxious fairies in the world; Kensuke Mochida, Daigoro Ooyama, and Ushio Ooyama.

"Well well, if it isn't the pixie freak."

I glared at Mochida and backed away. Then I stuck out my tongue and said, "If it isn't the muscle head trio~ what brings you guys over here to this lovely peaceful area instead of your sweaty, smelly gym."

"Was that an insult you stupid pixie," asked Daigoro.

I stared at him. In what way was that and insult.

"No it wasn't Dai-chan~"

Daigoro blushed a little, "You…" He tried punching me but was stopped by Mochida.

"Now Now, don't let this waste of space get to you."

"Yeah brother," Ushio said with a smirk, "He's nothing more than a weak pixie. One of your punches might kill him and we don't want that do we?"

He looked at his brother and Mochida then smiled, "You're right. I'll just be wasting my energy."

Mochida looked at me, "You're lucky you bastard. If I wasn't here you'd be with a broken and bloody nose or a black eye."

"Oooo~ I'm so grateful for you're generosity." I grinned sarcastically.

Mochida popped a vein but then smiled. It was really creepy which got me nervous.

"Since you're so thankful, why don't you prove it you trash."

Before I could run Daigoro and Ushio grabbed me and forced me onto my knees.

"Kiss my feet Byakuran."

I glared at Mochida as the three of them laughed at me. I've never felt so humiliated in my life. I couldn't even fight back because my arms were held tightly.

"Kiss them now!" Mochida punched me in the face and my lip started bleeding.

"No!"

He was about to punch me in the face when I saw him fall onto the ground.

"You…. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Shut up idjit! People like you make me sick." The red-haired man kicked Mochida in the stomach

The other two released me and attacked the one kicking Mochida but then flowers came up from the ground and they fell.

"Honestly Zakuro, what did I say about violence," The teal-haired man looked at the two on the floor and said, "If you move too much the flowers will drain you're life energy and you'll die."

Zakuro pouted and said, "They deserve to die for always trying to belittle our kind, idjit."

"I know but we shouldn't." As soon as the brothers calmed down, they quickly ran away once released, along with Mochida, and didn't bother looking back.

I wiped the blood from my mouth and looked away. I really am weak and useless at these things.

The teal-haired man walked up to me and grabbed my face to examine it. I blushed when I remembered Mukurodoing something like this.

"The cut doesn't look bad but we should go to the nurse's office."

"Move Kikyo and let me look at it." The closeness of his face made me fall back.

"Yeah, he should go to the nurse's office idjit."

Kiyo sighed and said, "I'll take him. You can go tell bluebell and daisy I'll meet up with them later."

"Alright alright idjit, I'm on it." He walked away and left Kikyo and I alone.

Kikyo smiled, "As you've heard, my name's Kikyo."

I blushed and smiled, "My name's Byakuran."

Kikyo helped me up and we walked to the nurse's office. The nurse wasn't there so Kikyo took it upon himself to heal my wounds. He was really gentle as he disinfected my wound then he placed a small amount of aloe on it.

"Byakuran, why didn't you use your magic to escape?"

"I don't have any magic. I don't know if you noticed but I'm a pixie."

He put the medication away, "So, I'm a pixie too and I can use magic."

"I thought only fairies could use magic…"

Kikyo laughed and gave me a curious look, "Now why would you think that?"

I blushed and smiled, "Because I've tried using magic and it didn't work."

"Give me your hand."

He took out a black marker and drew a symbol on my hand.

"Deannach déan guairneán," I watched in amazement as dust appeared on my hand and it swirled. I smiled but pouted as it went away.

"Wow Kikyo~ How did you do that? What language was that?"

Kikyo laughed once more, "That was the ancient language of fairies and," he leaned his face closer to mine, "I used magic."

"Ancient language?"

"Yes. Long ago when pixies and fairies lived in peace, we had a common language. That language was universal between fairies, elves, dwarfs, and even humans."

I was amazed, "Really~"

"Yeah, the reason was because the earth was guarded by the Tri-ni-set. They represented the Sea, the clam, and the rainbow. Some say that the set even had the power to travel to different dimensions."

"Wow…. So who has them now?"

"Well, the pacifiers, which represent the rainbow, are guarded by the Dwarf race and the Vongola rings, representing the clam, will go to the next king of the Vongola family and the mare rings are unknown."

"Unknown? Why~"

"No one really knows but, one thing we do know is the reason why we're always oppressed and treated miserably by the fairies is because we no longer have the power we once did and, we haven't had a king for over 400 years."

For a moment I hated the fairies and wished for them all to die but, then I remembered Mukuro and Tsuna and everyone else. They weren't like the other fairies, they were different.

"That's why I hate all the fairies."

"Not all of them are bad though. My friends….."

Kikyo looked at me with disgust, "After what they did to you you're still friends with their kind?"

"Well yeah… not all of them are bad."

He sighed and got up, "I'm leaving now."

I got up to stop him but tripped and fell which caused me to end up on top of him, "Oh I'm sorry Kikyo but I…"

The door flew open.

"BYAKURAN ARE YOU…"

Mukuro and I stared at each other in shock. His clothes were untidy and he had a little blood on his shirt. His hair was messy and he was covered in sweat.

His looked extremely angry.

My reaction was slow and then I remembered I was still on top of Kikyo. I apologized and got up quickly. Kikyo looked at Mukuro and glared at him; he glared right back.

Kikyo looked at me and said goodbye then left the room.

I still had questions, "Wait Kikyo I….."

Mukuro cut me off as used his leg to stop me from leaving and slammed the door shut.

He crossed his arms, the anger not leaving his face.

"Explain now!"

I sighed and told him everything that happened. I left out Kikyo's lecture today because it really wasn't his business.

Mukuro released his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Do you know how worried I was?"

I smiled and hugged him, "Awww Mukuro~ you should know by now that I know who to take care of myself."

He sighed and smiled, "I still worry though and then you were ontop of some stranger so I thought…"

I stuck my tongue out, "That he was gonna rape lil old me~"

He looked away and muttered under his breath, "Yeah."

"What was that?"

Mukuro smiled at me and said, "Nothing. So how do you feel?"

"Well better now that you're here~" I winked and he laughed.

"The rest of the classes have been canceled so let's go home."

"How about we go to this café I saw down by the river. It's quaint~"

Mukuro laughed and agreed to go.

We flew for about twenty minutes and then we both got tired so we walked the rest of the way. When we got there Mukuro and I sat in a far corner.

"What do you know… this place is quaint."

I smiled and said, "Told you~"

Mukuro looked around, "There's not that many people here."

"Isn't it calming though."

He smiled and nodded his head.

The waitress came. She looked like a female version of Mukuro but she was thin and fragile looking. She had an eye patch over her eye. The other one was purple. I stared at her. Mukuro didn't notice her at first because he was admiring the beauty of nature from the window.

She stopped next to me and asked, "What can I get you?"

I tapped my lips with my index finger and looked at their menu hanging from the wall.

"I'll have.."

"Nagi…. Is that you?"

The waitress looked up and stared at Mukuro. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"M-Mukuro-san?!"

She started getting teary and they both hugged each other in a very affectionate way; too affectionate actually. Mukuro remembered I still existed so he sat back down and introduced us.

"Byakuran, this is Chrome. A dear friend who I lost contact with when I moved with my uncle Bermuda. Chrome, this is Byakuran, another dear friend who I met after I moved in with my uncle."

When I looked at her I thought I saw her glaring at me but then she smiled sweetly and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Byakuran-san."

I awkwardly shook her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you Chrome-chan~"

She turned back to Mukuro and said, "I have to finnish my shift but if you're still here maybe we could talk later?"

He smiled at her and said, "Of course Chrome."

She blushed and went to go attend the rest of her clients. I was a little mad but not too much; after all, they were just friends.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

He slightly blushed and with a smile said, "She was my girlfriend when we were kids."

"Oh. Well that's nice~" I smiled bitterly.

Mukuro had a smile on his face the rest of the day and insisted we stay and wait for her.

"But Mukuro Bermuda-san will get mad if we're out too late~"

"We won't be out too late and besides, it's early."

"We have homework to do Mukuro~"

"We have the morning to do it."

"You do but I don't."

"I'll make breakfast then."

I sighed, crossed my arms and, pouted.

He was getting frustrated with me too, "Look, you can leave if you want to but I'm going to wait for Chrome."

"Really, you're going to ditch me for _her_?"

I guess I made him really mad because he yelled out, "Don't talk about her like that! Just hurry up and leave already."

I was speechless. I grabbed my school bag and flung it over my shoulders.

Mukuro probably feeling regret pulled my arm and said, "I'm sorry about what I said but….,"

I pulled my arm away and stormed out, "Save it!"

I walked around to who knows where and sat by an oak tree. I crossed my arms and sighed. Stupid Mukuro! Caring more about her than me. I've probably known him longer and who does she think she is with her cute face and cute girly body. Then again, I'd rather be with my girlfriend, if I had one, than my roommate. Maybe if I was a girl then he'd….. What the hell am I thinking.

"Stupid b****."

"Oho, who would've thought we'd see each other again."

I looked above me and saw kikyo sleeping on a tree branch. He jumped down and sat next to me.

He smirked when he looked at my surprised face.

I sighed and leaned back on the tree, "Oh, I thought you were mad at me~"

"I was but then I started thinking about the type of person you are Byakuran."

I glanced at him, "And what type of person do you think I am Kikyo-kun~"

I blushed slightly as he moved on top of me and quietly said, "A naïve little boy with no real sense of the world."

"That's mean kikyo- kun. I…..ah~"

Kikyo started kissing and sucking my neck. I blushed even harder and tried pushing him away but he held me down. He was really strong; stronger than Mukuro. Not that he's ever done this because, he never has.

He kissed me lower down the neck and licked around my collarbone and neck. He then lifted my face to his and said, "You're also sweet and somewhat of a flirt. You're easy to tease and you seem to like everyone even if they are fairies. When you get mad, you seriously get mad but for the most part you're easy going. A little klutzy but that's what makes you cute."

I stared into his green eyes speechless at what he just said because no one, not even Mukuro, has ever told me that.

Kikyo leaned in and kissed me. His aroma and presence were intoxicating. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer. He took this as sign to slide his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned a little and let him in. I was fascinated and excited at how much he wanted me. He played with my tongue and sucked on it. I've kissed Mukuro but never like this. Kikyo was something else.

He pulled away and we both breathed in deeply.

I was panting from the long loss of air and how exciting the kiss was. Kikyo was panting too but not as much as me. I snuck a quick peek at him but when I did, he was watching me.

I started feeling self- conscious so I turned away.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"So who's better at kissing, the fairy or me?"

I blushed and looked at him curiously, "What do you mean fairy~"

"Oh…. Isn't the fairy I saw this morning you're lover."

My head was going to explode from the embarrassment. I gently smacked Kikyo on the arm, "No silly, he's just my friend~"

He hugged me tighter, "But you love him don't you?"

"I….. No~" I exclaimed.

"You're dense too Byakuran but, since he's just a friend, does that mean I have a chance with you?"

I thought about it and then shook my head. He was slightly hurt and then he asked me why.

"I'm not really interested in falling in love or being in a relationship right now."

"Or is it because you love someone already?"

"No, I don't love anyone. I don't even know what love is."

I sat on his lap and leaned on his shoulder. Kikyo suddenly got up and I fell on my butt.

"Kikyo is a meanie~" I said as I rubbed it gently. He held out his hand to me.

"Let's go somewhere fun together. It'll ease your mind a little and help you relax."

I smiled and took his hand, "Let's go~"

We flew to a strange willow tree on the outskirts of fairyland. I've never been here before so I was glad Kikyo was with me because everything looked the same.

He guided me up above the trees where a bunch of fireflies were gathered around. We landed on a tree branch that hadstrange music playing, lots of tables and chairs, and lots of people of different kinds.

"This way."

We quickly walked through a crowd and Kikyo found the table he was searching for. I recognized one of the pixies there. He was the one that kicked Mochida in the stomach. He looked at me then at Kikyo.

"You're late idjit!"

Kikyo smiled and said, "I know. I lost track of time."

The red- haired man smirked and took a sip from his wine glass.

"Jeez you took forever."

A girl with long blue hair appeared beside Kikyo and she looked at me. She blushed slightly and then turned to the red head, "You were right Zakuro, he is good looking."

I blushed a little and giggled while Zakuro got flustered and nearly fell of his chair. The blue-haired girl smirked and Kikyo sighed.

"Well Byakuran, let me introduce you. You already met Zakuro today and the girl here is Bluebell," he scanned the room and then saw a young boy with green hair walking toward us along with a tall man wearing a mask, "The boy is Daisy and the one next to him is Torikabuto."

Daisy glanced at me then ran behind Bluebell. I smiled at him and he smiled back but kept his distance. Taichima nodded and sat next to Zakuro.

"Everyone this is Byakuran."

"Yo, idjit."

"Nice to meet you Byakuran."

"H-hi."

Another nod from Taichima.

I smiled and said hello. Kikyo pulled a chair for me to sit on. He sat next to Zakuro and asked him, "Are they here yet?"

"No, the flamboyant one was taking a while to get ready so they'll be here in about ten to fifteen minutes."

I pulled on Kikyo's sleeve, "Who are they?"

He smiled and whispered in my ear, "Our drinking buddies."

"You drink?"

"Yes."

"You're breaking the laws Kikyo-kun~"

He laughed and shook his head, "Not if I don't get caught."

We both laughed then Bluebell appeared next to me.

"Do you want some Byakuran?" She had a plate full of small red beads with something inside.

"What are they?"

"Pomegranate, I found some today while I was flying around the forest today."

"Oooo~ I've never had any before," I put four in my mouth and the sweetness of the juice took the bitter taste from the seeds inside, "They're delicious."

Bluebell smiled and walked away. Lots of people were dancing to the strange music. Even the fireflies were dancing.

"Oh, they're here."

Kikyo's drinking buddies seemed familiar.

"Heeeeeeeeello everyone~~~"

Everyone looked in the flamboyant man's direction and said hello. The tall man behind with black spikey hair grunted and looked away. There was a small child next to him with blond hair that covered his eyes and a tiara. He held a small baby that reminded me a little of Bermuda because you can't either of their faces. Lastly, the one who seemed to be the leader of the group had black hair and a buzz cut. I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

The buzz cut man sat at the front of the table and ordered tequila. The one with spiky hair ran into what seemed like the kitchen and came out running with a bottle.

"Here you go boss."

He took a big sip and sighed. Then I remembered who he was. He was Tsuna-kun's stepbrother. I had heard from Tsuna that he was a scary person; can't say I doubt him. He seemed rather….. beastly.

"Good to see you Xanxus-kun," Kikyo said with a smile.

Xanxus nodded and took another sip. The flamboyant one sat with Bluebell and me. He started chatting with her about different types of fruit that keep the hair healthy. I paid no mind to the conversation and went back to looking at people dancing. The music became lively and I got the urge to dance but, I didn't want to dance by myself. I looked at Kikyo but he was busy talking to Xanxus and Zakuro. I sighed and kept watching the people.

"W-would y-you like to d-dance."

The small green-haired boy hid behind his bunny as he asked me.

I grabbed his hand and guided him to the dance floor, "You can take that as a yes."

Daisy smiled and following behind him was the blond haired boy and what seemed to be the dwarf baby.

"The prince will also be dancing with you tonight; rejoice peasant."

I sweat dropped and said yes. Everyone dancing grabbed the hands of the closest person to them and formed a circle. We spun around until two brave people ran to the middle and grabbed each other by the arm. They spun in the opposite direction while everyone else clapped and cheered them on. I looked over at Daisy and he nodded. We both ran into the middle and started spinning around. We ran back into the circle and this time the blond boy and the baby spun around.

We danced for what seemed like hours but then Xanxus called over the blond boy and baby. Daisy was getting tired so we headed back. When I sat back down, the man who had been talking to bluebell pouted, "Why didn't you ask me to dance too."

I smiled sweetly, "You were talking to Bluebell."

He thought about it for a moment and said, "Ahh….right."

"By the way, my name's Lussuria and the blond kid is Belphegor. The dwarf he was dancing with is Mammon and the tall man leaning over our boss/master is Leviathan. Oh and our boss/master is Xanxus."

"Oh.. Well im Byakuran."

"Byakuran… Byakuran… Ah you're Tsuna's friend aren't you?~"

I nodded and smiled.

He gleamed with excitement, "Well, it's nice to meet one of Tsuna-kun's friends. Here try this, it will make you less tense."

He handed me a glass with what looked to be water. I gladly accepted since I was thirsty from dancing. Lussuria took his own glass and said cheers.

I guess it wasn't water because my head started feeling lighter. After about four glasses I was pretty tipsy. Lussuria was pretty bad himself and Xanxus, being one with little patience, said it was best to leave before Lussuria said something stupid.

Kikyo sat next to me and asked, "Having fun?"

I slumped on the table and raised my glass, "Lots~"

He laughed and took the glass from me.

"Nooooooo…. I want more Kikyo~"

"You've had too much and besides, we have to leave, it's already midnight."

"Shit, Bermuda's going to be mad."

I got up quickly but ended up tripping over and falling on Kikyo.

"This is the second time Byakuran."

He smiled and I laughed.

"Sorry." I got up but nearly fell again.

"Maybe you should stay at my place tonight."

I remembered the fight I had with Mukuro today and he was probably really mad about me being really late and, I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Ok, I'll stay with you tonight."

Kikyo hugged me and smiled, "You won't regret staying."

His house wasn't as big or fancies as Mukuro's but it was still comfy; just like my house.

Kikyo led me to his guest room and helped me get to bed. He was about to leave when I pulled onto his sleeve, "Stay with me."

Even though I was drunk, I saw a small blush appear on his cheeks. He nodded and got into bed with me.

"I hope your parents won't get mad I'm spending the night over."

"I live by myself."

It reminded me of when my parents died. I turned over and hugged him tightly.

"You poor thing~ At least you have me tonight," I kissed him on the lips and wrapped myself around his arm.

Kikyo blushed more and said, "You shouldn't do that Byakuran."

I was really tired so I nodded my head and fell asleep although, once I closed my eyes, I felt Kikyo pull me closer to him and hug me tighter.

In the morning, the alarm clock rang at around 7 in the morning and I swear, I thought my head was being torn open.

The last thing I remember was drinking Lussuria's water which wasn't water at all. I looked around the small room. Where the hell am I?

I started panicking a little. What if some creepy old lady kidnapped me at that place Kikyo took me? Or what if it was a creepy old man? What if I'm not a virgin anymore? My heart started racing from fear. There must be some information in here. Maybe even a weapon. I checked the drawers but the only thing inside was a bracelet full of wing charms. Then it was a crazy old lady. I couldn't find any weapons so I went to explore the rest of the small house. My head hurt a lot. That stupid alarm clock will pay for making my morning suck. Then I heard noises in the kitchen.

I quietly crept around the living room and slowly peaked from the door into the kitchen.

I was about to cry from relief. I was staying at Kikyo's house.

Kikyo noticed me bending over and praying to the gods in relief.

"What are you doing Byakuran?"

I jumped up quickly and hugged Kikyo.

"Oho someone's happy."

"Good morning Kikyo~"

"Good morning Byakuran."

I pulled away and walked over to his fridge.

"If you want breakfast I'll make it."

I was about to grab the wheat seeds when Kikyo said, "I already made it."

"No way… now I feel bad~"

He leaned against his counter and smiled.

"It's the least I could do after dragging you with me to a bar last night."

I sat at the table and smelled the food Kikyo had served me.

"It smells really good~ oh and that was a bar?"

"Yes it was, and I'm glad you like the smell."

I took the spoon and ate his oatmeal. It was amazingly wonderful that I moaned.

Kikyo blushed and laughed, "Glad you like it."

After breakfast Kikyo showed me how to use the shower and he leant me a spare of clothes. I really liked Kikyo's clothing style but, I don't think it would be school appropriate so I asked for something simpler. He handed me a white shirt with light-ripped blue jeans and I just wore my white boots from yesterday to match.

"You look nice Byakuran."

"Thank you and so do you~" Kikyo wore a plain red shirt and white jacket. His jeans were a bit darker but it still looked good. We threw our school bags on and left.

As we flew to school he asked, "What are you going to do about Mukuro?"

"I don't know. Yesterday we had kind of a big fight and….."

"Was it about a girl?"

"Yes! How did you…Oh right."

Kikyo sighed, "So you were jealous of her?"

"No it's just that I invited him to go to a café with me and then he ditches me to go hang out with some girl he hasn't seen in a while. Well she wasn't just some girl, she was his ex but still, it was upsetting~"

"So you were jealous."

"I wasn't Kikyo, at all. It's just that there's something about her I didn't like~"

"That she made Mukuro ditch you?"

I smacked him lightly in the arm and he smiled.

"That's not it. Even before Mukuro recognized her there was something I didn't like. Then, when Mukuro introduced us, I could've sworn she was glaring at me."

"Was she a fairy?"

"I don't know."

Kikyo and I started walking to class but then I saw Mukuro standing at the front gate. I was about to run for it but when he saw me it was too late. He was walking towards me with an angry and serious expression.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, this is something me and Mukuro have to discuss. I'll see you later."

Kikyo glanced between us and sighed. He stretched his wings and flew away. I wondered how badly Mukuro was going to yell at me this time.

"Mukuro I'm so…."

He punched me across the face then pulled me up from the shirt.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? AFTER THE FIGHT WE HAD I WENT BACK TO CHECK ON YOU BUT YOU WEREN'T HOME YET SO I WAITED FOR YOU! AFTER ABOUT THREE HOURS I WENT SEARCHING FOR YOU AND I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE. I COULDN'T ASK MY UNCLE FOR HELP BECAUSE APPARENTLY HE HAD A BUISNESS MEETING TO ATTEND TO. I STAYED UP TILL 4'OCLOCK IN THE MORNING WAITING FOR YOU. SO TELL ME…. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I rubbed my cheek where it hurt and laughed sarcastically, "Did you go check up on me after you're little chat with your girlfriend Chrome?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT?"

"Lower your voice already! And yes I'm seriously asking!"

He took a big breath of air and sighed.

"I didn't get to talk to her because I felt bad about what happened so I tried following you to apologize but I lost track of where you went."

"Oh."

"Now tell me where you were last night."

If I tell him I spent the night with Kikyo he'll get even more upset because he doesn't seem to like him much.

"I spent the night at a friend's house?"

"What friend?"

I couldn't tell him that I was at Tsuna's or Yamamoto's because he probably checked there.

"I'm waiting for an answer Byakuran."

I sighed, "Why does it matter Mukuro. The important thing is that I'm here safe and sound."

He became agitated again, "It does matter. Who were you with last night?"

"He was with me herbivore."

Hibari appeared from the gates and held out his tonfas.

"Now that you know hurry up and get to class before I bite you to death."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow but I grabbed his hand and dragged him to class.

"I'll tell you at lunch~"

I sighed when the bell rang just in time. I have a good for hours to come up with a story. He still looked mad and skeptical but not as much as before.

I guess he was tired because he fell asleep during class. I wanted to wake him up like he does to me but, I felt guilty and let him sleep.

The bell rang and I came up with a good story. I was at Hibari's because we had to discuss things for a project. Yes, that's the perfect story.

Mukuro yawned and looked to make sure I had stayed.

"Let's go."

We walked out of the classroom and instead of going to lunch were we usually do, we walked around the school talking.

"Why were you at Hibari's."

I smiled and said, "We had to work on our project~"

"So you stayed there the entire night?"

"Well we stayed up pretty late and I was going to leave but Kyo-chan insisted I stay cause it might be dangerous~"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I had forgotten. When I stormed out, I ran into him and he said that it was due tomorrow and that we should do it now."

"What class?"

"The one after lunch."

He looked at me again still doubting me but then smiled, "Alright then. I believe you Byakuran."

"You worry too much about me~"

"Kufufu I guess I do."

I felt even guiltier about lying. Why am I even lying though? What I do isn't his problem at all. Also, why was he so upset about it? Sure I didn't tell him I wouldn't be home but, it's not the first time I've done it. The last time I stayed over at Tsuna's because I got sick while playing with him. His family was cool with it though. They gave me medicine and what not.

I sighed. Just then a gust of wind blew and the collar on Kikyo's shirt fluttered.

"Shoot."

"Here let me help you."

I was going to let him but then I remembered Kikyo left bite marks on my neck. I pulled away quickly but Mukuro saw them. He stared wide-eyed at me.

I blushed and quickly covered them.

"What happened to your neck?"

"Nothing, just a few bug bites."

He glared at me and pushed me against the wall. I gripped onto the collar to prevent him from seeing it but his grip was stronger than mine and he saw the red marks on my neck. He pulled away from me and had a hurt expression on his face.

He swallowed hard and looked away then calmly but slowly said, "You weren't with Hibari were you?"

I sighed and looked away, "No, I wasn't with him. I was with Kikyo, the guy from the nurse's office."

He folded his arms and kept looking away, "Why would you lie to me?"

It was my turn to get angry.

"Why does it matter Mukuro? Who I'm with or where I'm at isn't your problem or concern!"

"It does matter!"

"Please enlighten me because if I remember correctly you and I are just friends and nothing more!"

He pulled me from the collar and made me stare into his mismatched eyes. My heart beat accelerated a little and my head started hurting again.

"Is that what you think we are… Friends?!"

"Yes!"

I pushed him away and tried to run but Mukuro caught me and threw me against the wall again.

"Mukuro stop this already!"

"No! Now tell me, do friends do this?!"

He kissed me forcefully and held me tightly so I wouldn't move. It hurt a little inside. Yesterday he wanted to spend all day with Chrome and today he's violating me. It's not fair.

"Mukuro please stop!"

He started kissing my neck and he sucked on the marks I had from Kikyo. I couldn't help the moans that escaped my mouth. Even though stupid Mukuro was being forceful, a part of me liked it. A part of me wanted to go further with him but the other part of me was scared. This wasn't the Mukuro I know.

"You taste like wine? Did you drink alcohol too?"

"If I did it's not your business."

He pulled my head back and started leaving marks of his own. Then he slid his hand under my shirt and teased my nipples.

"Would you stop already, this isn't funny!"

"It was never meant to be funny Byakuran," he picked my legs up and I was forced to hold onto his neck so we both don't fall, "Do you know why I kissed you that day when we first met?"

My face got hot as I remembered, "No…. why did you?"

He blushed a little and licked my neck, "I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world even when you were crying, but it turned out you were a boy."

My heart started hurting… alot.

"I felt bad when I saw you're memories and that you were homeless so, I took you home with me. I thought that being friends with someone as beautiful as you would be fun but, I started getting jealous. Fairies, pixies, dwarfs, and even elves would look at you. It got very annoying but I couldn't do anything about it except try to seduce you and keep you by me so you don't look at anyone else. It was working too but, you're stupid, pixie friend showed up and now, he is taking you away from me."

His expression was pained and he finally released me. I lost the strength in my knees and fell to the ground.

He bent down and gently touched my face, "This is probably my last card so ill just say it. Byakuran, I love you."

My mouth hung open. Mukuro just said he loved me. It was unbelievable that Mukuro *cough* my Mukuro loved me.

"Even though I'm not a girl?"

"Yes, even though you're not a girl."

I jumped and kissed him on the mouth.

"So we're officially dating now right?"

He smiled and nodded. I told him about what happened after I left the café. I even told him about seeing Xanxus and meeting his friends and I ended the story with me being yelled by him.

"I'm going to kill that freakin pixie." He had a sinister grin as he said that.

"Calm down Mukuro~ besides… nothing much happened" I said with a grin.

"Really… that's nothing," he said as he looked at my neck.

I pouted and hugged him, "But Mukuro~….. you left me vulnerable."

He kissed my cheek and we decided to head back to where everyone else was at.

The rest of lunch was spent with Tsuna, Shoichi, and everyone else. They were all busy discussing the upcoming festival held at the Vongola castle. I didn't find out Tsuna was the nest heir to the throne until he told everyone a few days ago. I remembered what Kikyo said about the rings but I'm sure Tsuna will do something productive with them. I smiled, hugged him then, congratulated him. Well actually, we all congratulated him. He blushed slightly and then handed us special invitations that allowed us into the castle. Apparently today was the continuation because; we discussed what we were going to wear and where we were going to meet.

After lunch I was walking with Mukuro to class but I had forgotten my book so I went back to my locker. Leaning against it was Kikyo and Bluebell

"Wow Kikyo… you really are a stalker. First that then this."

He smacked her gently on the head and she giggled.

"Byakuran, long time no see."

I waved my hand and smiled, "Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"Kikyo should but I don't have to because I finished my credits needed to graduate."

"Good for you Bluebell~"

She smiled proudly and left.

"See you guys later."

"Bye~"

"Oho, later Bluebell."

Kikyo turned to me, "I saw you and Mukuro at lunch."

I blushed and looked away, "Really now~"

He sighed and smiled, "It's no big deal but I'm just here to warn you that you should be careful Byakuran. If people found out about you two…. Well you know."

I glared at him, "Know what? That he's a fairy and I'm a pixie! I already know that!"

He looked at me sadly then walked away, "Just be careful."

I grabbed my things and ran to class. After getting scolded for being late I sat next to Hibari, my lab partner.

After class, without looking at me, he said, "I owed the herbivore a favor."

Then he left. I sighed and quickly left to meet Mukuro at the front gate.

At that time I had been too busy with my newly found infatuation for Mukuro that I ignored Kikyo's warning. Later on though, it would be something I regretted doing.


End file.
